Someone Annoying's Game Show!
by Veralidaine Sarrasri
Summary: RUN AWAY! This is really bad, plus I will make you wish you'd never read this!
1. Introduction

Hi all! First you should know that it was 9:30 in the morning when I wrote this, and I had just finished a 20oz. Mountain dew. I get very hyper when I drink mountain dew. Actually my friends told me to post this and tell you this and I swore never to obey anyone but the ALMIGHTY PAPER SHREDDER! (inside joke) Anyway, you really don't want to listen to me rant and rave, so let's get on with the show!  
  
~Someone Annoying  
  
  
  
That really annoying voice that is always on talk shows: Welcome one and all to Someone Annoying's Game Show! Here's your host....... Someone Annoying! *shouts of boos go up and Someone Annoying enters the stage. S/A glares at them and they go right to clapping and cheering*  
  
S/A: Thank you, thank you! I just want to tell you all how special I feel towards Barney and all of his......*stares at cue cards in the background* WHAT? Who wrote the damn script? I'm sueing! This is an outrage! *stalks off-stage and you hear the sound of a fist sight. S/A comes back in looking triumphant with a black eye and a bloody lip* Well, now that that's been taken care of, we should get on with the show! Today we have King Jonathan of Conte, Sir/Lady Alanna, King's Champion, Baroness of Pirate's Swoop, heir to Barony Olau, and Veralidaine Sarrasri, the Wildmage o team #1. On team #2 we have Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, and Hermione Granger. For team #3 it's Anakin Skywalker, Count Dooku, and Princess Leah of Alderan. (A/N I know, I know, Leah is only an adopted princess, but SO WHAT!)  
  
Here's your co-hosts Kati and Ari! *nothing happens* I said HERE ARE YOUR CO-HOSTS KATI AND ARI! *Kati and Ari run on-stage and start babbling about why their late (at the same time)*  
  
Kati: Sorry, the bus got stopped on the way here and I..  
  
Ari: I had to finish all the extra wok and..  
  
S/A: SHUT UP! We're on the air!  
  
Kati and Ari: Oh!  
  
S/A: O.K. Now let's meet team number one! *Jon, Alanna, and Daine all crash through the roof*  
  
Jon, Alanna, and Daine: AHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Daine: Where are we?  
  
Kati: You're on Somebody Annoying's Game Show!  
  
Ari: Be afraid, be very afraid.  
  
S/A: *evil grin*  
  
Jon, Alanna, and Daine: *gulp*  
  
S/A: Now let's meet team two! *nothing happens* I said LET'S MEET TEAM TWO! *Harry, Ron and Hermione all appear in a puff of smoke and stare at S/A, Kati, and Ari*  
  
Hermione: (to Harry) Where are we?  
  
Harry I don't know, one minute we were in Charms and the next minute we were here!  
  
Daine: Ask them. (points at S/A, Kati, and Ari)  
  
Ron: Where are we?  
  
Kati: You're on Somebody Annoying's Game Show!  
  
Ari: Be afraid, be very afraid.  
  
S/A: *evil, evil grin*  
  
All: *gulp*  
  
Jon: (suddenly stronger) I command you to free us at once and send us all back to where we were!  
  
S/A: Why should I?  
  
Jon: Because..... well........ because I'm the King!  
  
Kati: Not here, you're not!  
  
Jon: What????  
  
Ari: Let me explain. Right now, you're on a game show. You are not the king here because we are in America, and there's no king. Besides, the Almighty Author didn't really know what to put here.  
  
Jon: Oh.  
  
*Whilst Ari is explaining this to Jon, Kati whispers something in S/A's ear. They both grin evilly*  
  
S/A: Now we should announce team three, but Kati and I would like to introduce them by character. So heeeeeeeeeeeere's Anakin Skywalker! *Ani appears and looks around flabbergasted (I love that word)* And here's Count Dooku!  
  
Anakin: Count Dooku? Where??  
  
*Count Dooku appears*  
  
Anakin: DIE, DOOKU, DIE! *He reaches for his lightsaber only to find that it's not there* WHAT??? WHERE'S MY LIGHTSABER????????????????  
  
S/A: You can't have it on this show. Anyway, Heeeeeeeeeeeere's Princess Leah of Alderan! *Leah walks onto the stage dressed beautifully and Jon, Harry, and Ron gape at her, Anakin is still shouting at Dooku and Count Dooku seems obsessed with the fact that one of his nails is broken.* (A/N I know, Dooku might not be like this, but he's evil, and we need to make him obsess about something other than that! Besides he seems like one who would be vain.)  
  
Dooku: (wailing) I broke a nail! I broke a nail! I broke a nail! I-  
  
S/A, Kati, and Ari: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!  
  
*Dooku is silent*  
  
Leah: Where am I?  
  
Kati: You're on Somebody Annoying's Game Show!  
  
Ari: Be afraid, be very afraid.  
  
S/A: *evil, evil, evil grin*  
  
Everyone Except Leah: *gulp*  
  
Leah: Fun!  
  
All: (everyone looks at Leah) *gasp!*  
  
Leah: What?  
  
Ron: Do you know what you just said?  
  
Leah: Yes. I said 'What'.  
  
Ron No! Before that!  
  
Leah: Oh, I said 'Fun!' So what? I mean, they are really scary, especially the one who grinned, but it might be fun! (A/N is Leah OOC? If so tell me! And tell me how she would act. I haven't seen Episodes 4,5, &6 in a long time.)  
  
S/A: *very angrily* What do you mean 'especially the one who grinned'?  
  
Leah: Um.......  
  
S/A: I SHALL NOW UNLEASH THE POWER OF THE PAPER SHREDDER!  
  
All: What?  
  
*Kati and Ari are struggling to hold S/A back*  
  
Ari: She is very obsessed with paper shredders. Don't let her anywhere near one. Last time, she was at a doctor's office and she bent down to worship it and they all thought she was mentally ill.  
  
Alanna: You mean she isn't? *Alanna ducks a flying empty 2-leader bottle of Mountain Dew that has been thrown at her by S/A*  
  
Kati: Uh-oh.  
  
Daine, Hermione, Alanna, and Leah: What?  
  
Kati: Ari, did she just throw what I think she threw?  
  
Ari: I'm afraid so.  
  
Kati: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
All: WHAT?  
  
Ari: She just threw an empty 2-leader bottle of Mountain Dew.  
  
Anakin: And?  
  
Kati: *finally calmed down enough to talk* If it was empty that means she drank it.  
  
Anakin: And?  
  
Ari: SHE GETS HYPER WHEN SHE GETS TOO MUCH CAFFEINE AND SUGAR WHICH IS BASICALLY WHAT MOUNTAIN DEW IS MADE OF!  
  
Kati: How did you know all that about the Mountain Dew?  
  
Ari: When I get bored I read the back of pop bottles.  
  
S/A: *very hyper and jumping around* You mean I'm not the only one?  
  
Kati: O.K. Now she's scaring me.  
  
S/A: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GOOD I SHOULD SCARE YOU! You....you.... NON- LOVER OF PAPER SHREDDERS! *starts sobbing*  
  
Ari: Look what you did, Kati!  
  
Kati: What?  
  
Ari: You made her sad, you meanypoopoohead!  
  
Kati: I'm sorry Li-I means S/A.  
  
S/A: That doesn't cut it. Plus you just said my real name 'on the air'-  
  
Kati: Almost said your real name.  
  
S/A: So the stalker people will come and get me! *sobs hysterically*  
  
Ari: S/A the stalker people will not come and get you!  
  
S/A: How do you know??  
  
Alanna: ::Ahem:: Hello? Have you forgotten about us?  
  
S/A: *stops crying immediately* Who......? No, of course not, Now on with the show!  
  
Sorry that sux! I really was on a 'Mountain Dew High' as my friends call it. Review, even if to say it made no sense! I am NOT continuing if I get no reviews! 


	2. Round 1

Chapter 2  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm back and you can't stop me! *Someone tries to take her 2-leader Mountain Dew away* NOOOOOOOO NEVER! * She grabs it back and hits whoever it was over the head with one of those electric wand thingys. He stumbles in pain and she laughs hyserically* O.K. On with the show!  
  
DISCLAIMER: S/A belongs to me. (Wait! she is me!) Kati and Ari are My BFs. All the SW characters belong to Lucas. All the Tortallan characters are Tammy's. All the HP charachters are J.K.'s. All the Labyrinth charachters are Jim Henson Co. and George Lucas's. (As if I owned Jareth the Goblin King! *sobs then calms down enough to talk again* Ah, well. I can only dream!)  
  
That really annoying voice that is alway on talk shows: Welcome one and all to Someone Annoying's Game Show! Here's your host....... Someone Annoying! *everyone remembers to clap and cheer this time except for some people in the back*  
  
S/A: (to the two people in the back who were booing) Who are you?  
  
Girl#1: I'm Lizzy  
  
Girl#2: I'm Stacia  
  
S/A: Well, why were you boing instead of clapping and cheering, huh, huh? *glares at them*  
  
Lizzy: Well.........we..........um  
  
Stacia: *brilliantly* We didn't remember!  
  
Lizzy: Yeah that's it! We didn't remember!  
  
S/A: Do you know what the punishment for forgetting is?  
  
Lizzy and Staicia: No.  
  
*All of we sudden we appear in that long tunnel in the Labyrinth. S/A is twirling a crystal/bubble in her hand*  
  
Lizzy: Where are we??  
  
S/A: You know very well where we are.  
  
Lizzy: No, I don't. *very panicked* Get me out of here now!  
  
S/A: So, Stacia, Lizzy, how are you enjoying my Game Show?  
  
Stacia: *over confidentally* We like it.  
  
S/A: Is that so? Well how about this little slice?  
  
*S/A throws the crytal/bubble and two really ugly guys appear out of nowhere*  
  
*Lizzy faints*  
  
Stacia: Ewwww! Who are they?  
  
S/A: They are your dates tonight.  
  
Lizzy: *suddenly revived* Our dates?  
  
S/A: Yes. Your dates.  
  
Stacia and Lizzy: It's not fair!  
  
S/A: You say that so often. *Stacia and Lizzy look confused* I wonder what your basis for comparison is.  
  
*S/A dissapears*  
  
Stacia: O.K. That was weird.  
  
Lizzy: Let's get out of here!  
  
*The guys are following them*  
  
  
  
*Camera suddenly turns back to the studio in witch the teams are set up for the first round*  
  
S/A: O.K. The first catagory is 'Labyrinth'. The second catagory is 'David Bowie'. The third catagory is 'Labyrinth'. The fourth catagory is 'David Bowie'. And the fith catagory is 'Yoda'!  
  
Hermione: Yoga? I can do that! *goes into the 'dying chicken' posture*  
  
Kati: No! Not 'yoga'! Yoda! See!  
  
*Yoda appears*  
  
Yoda: (to Jon) Master Anakin. These days, how are you?  
  
Jon: Um... I'm not Master Anakin.  
  
Anakin: Master Yoda!  
  
Yoda: Anakin! How are you, I must ask?  
  
Anakin: I'm fine!  
  
Ari: (to Yoda) Sorry, to break up this touching reunion, but who the hell are you?  
  
Yoda: I am Maser Yoda of the Jedi Council.  
  
Ari: The what?  
  
Adience Member: Have you ever seen Star Wars, missy?  
  
Kati: No, she hasn't. *menacingly* You got a problem with that? *Kati, who stole Anakin's lightsaber, takes it out and turns it on*  
  
AM#1: *gulp* No, not a problem  
  
AM#2: Well, I've got all the tapes in my purse here somewhere if you want to wach them. *rumages (sp?) around in purse*  
  
S/A: We don't have time for that! *ducks sharp objects being thrown at her* ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!  
  
*All the audience members are quiet though grumbling about not watching SW ans S/A glares at them. (A/N I do that when I'm annoyed, I glare. Plus I like that word!)*  
  
S/A: *a little too sweetly* Team #1, what is your choice?  
  
Jon: (who seems to have been elected spokesperson) We choose 'Yoda' for 900,000,000,000. 


	3. End of Round 1

Sorry, my faithful readers! My comp was really messing up and it uploaded the file wrong! here's the end of round #1  
  
  
  
S/A: O.K. Here's the challenge. You have to put on a fluffy pink bathrobe and waddle around like a penguin going 'Quack! Quack!'  
  
Jon: Um... O.K.  
  
*Kati leads him away and you hear a scream. Jon comes out, looking humiliated, in a pink bathrobe.*  
  
Jon: *waddling around like a penguin* Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack!  
  
S/A: *giggling hysterically* That's funny!  
  
Jon: Did I win?  
  
Ari: No.  
  
Jon: *looks offended* Why?  
  
*Ari goes into a long boring explination and everyone falls asleep Even S/A and Kati*  
  
Ari: Got all that? Hey Why is everone asleep?  
  
*Ari snaps her fingers and everyone disappears.*  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
THANK YOU TO EVERONE WHO REVIEWED! I AM HAPPY! *BEAR HUGS*  
  
You'll find out where we ended up next time!  
  
To All Who Reviewed, here are your answers:  
  
Starlitangel64~Star! You read it! *giggles, then coughs* I think you gave me your cold! P.S. Doesn't Trent chuckle? I thought you giggled. Oh, well.  
  
raganas~You do?? Maybe you should make a guest appearence.....*eg*  
  
Googlepus~YES! YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY ONE!! We should start PSOC Paper Shredder Obeyers Club.  
  
Canibalistic Muse:~I did? how do yu spell it? YOU BETTERN NOT BE ONE OF BE THOSE STALKER PEOPLE! *wink*  
  
Pure Fire~Sorry! that's how i get when I'm high!  
  
insanegirl0227~Meg! Why didn't you read this??  
  
Dannor~Ryan! You too? Grrrrrrr. Your foot willl hurt next time I see you!  
  
Well faithful readers I wil leave you with this:  
  
Scrowth-cha-chaari  
  
(teehee! you don't know what that means do you?) 


	4. Round 2,3, and End of show

Hi-hi! The long awaited (Yeah, right. Why would any of this be awaited? If you like it you're crazy!) chapter 4! a.k.a Round #2(and #3 and the End of show)! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You'll never guess what my mommy just bought me...... heh, heh, heh.*holds up a Mountian Dew* Whaddaya say I let S/A take over for a while? You say 'YES! NOW GET ON WITH THE FREAKIN' SHOW!!!'? Okey-day then! Now if you remember correctly we got 'snapped away' by Ari and you have no idea where we are! (tee-hee) I'll tell you. We are really all there, we are just invisible. (lame, I know)  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Ari: Where did everyone go?  
  
S/A: *Her voice comes from behind Ari and she jumps* We're all right here.  
  
Kati: Ari, why did you do that? Last time we ended up on Pluto!!!  
  
Ari: Well, how about this? *snaps her fingers and we all appear* Better?  
  
S/A: Yes, much.  
  
*Everyone is still asleep, and S/A mutters a word of power, they all turn into trees*  
  
S/A: Drat! Wrong word!  
  
*S/A mutters another word and they are no longer trees. They wake up*  
  
Jon: What happened?  
  
Ari: Nothing. You just-*Kati clamps a hand over her mouth*  
  
Kati: No more long boring explainations!  
  
Ari: *looks disappointed* Alright.  
  
S/A: Now on with the show! Team two, what's your choice?  
  
Hermione: *elected spokesperson* We choose 'David Bowie' for 10.  
  
S/A: *grinning evilly* Alright. You have to..............*whips out a frog* KISS THIS!!!  
  
Hermione: What? Ewww! No way! I am not kissing that.......that.......that....thing!  
  
Frog: Hey!  
  
*Hermione stares at the frog for a moment then turns to consult Harry and Ron who nod feverishly with identical evil grins on their faces*  
  
Hermione: *turns back to S/A and winces* Alright. I'll do it.  
  
*S/A hands the frog to Hermione, trying to keep a straight face, and Hermione takes the frog and kisses it. You hear a 'POP' and see a small explosion, and standing there is Howie Drough (A/N Sorry, all you Backstreet Boy lovers, I hate 'em!)*  
  
Howie: *to Hermione* Who are you?  
  
Hermione: I'm...... I'm H-H-Hermione G-Granger.  
  
Howie: Oh. Listen, do you want to run away with me?  
  
Hermione: Sure!  
  
*Hermione and Howie run through a stage exit*  
  
S/A: *with no interest whatsoever* Well now, wasn't that exciting? Anyway Team 2 is disqualified because they are short a player. Bye-bye! *Waves cheerfully and Harry and Ron go up in smoke and disappear* Now, Team 3..  
  
*camera turns to team 3's booth and you se Anakin and Dooku fighting and Leah sitting there, looking like she's about to bite the head off of whoever comes near her. S/A doesn't seem to notice*  
  
S/A: Team 3, what do you choose?  
  
*Anakin and Dooku stop fighting*  
  
Anakin: Um.......  
  
Dooku: Um.......  
  
Leah: *looks at them both in disgust* We choose 'Labyrinth' for 5.  
  
*S/A, Kati, and Ari, all have identical Evil Grins in thier faces*  
  
S/A: You all have to put on dresses and jump around singing the Barney song.  
  
*Leah looks horrified but not as horrified as Dooku and Anakin*  
  
Dooku: We have to put on dresses?!?!?!?  
  
Anakin: And jump around singing the Barney song?!?!?!?  
  
S/A: *grinning evilly* Yep.  
  
*Kati and Ari lead them all away. You hear screams coming from the mens' dressing room and then they walk out. All wearing matching pink sundresses (*grin*)*  
  
Dooku, Anakin and Leah: *half-heartedly jumping around*  
  
'I love you, You love me, We're a happy family. With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me, too?  
  
S/A: Awwwwwww! They're so cute! Any way that's all the time we have for today! Bye bye!  
  
*S/A, Kati, and Ari exit and the camera fades out on Leah, Dooku, and Anakin*  
  
That-really-annoying-voice-that-is-always-on-game-shows: Tune in next week fo r another exciting episode of- *he is cut short and you hear two burglers in the background*  
  
Burgler #1: Give us all you're money!  
  
That-really-annoying-voice-that-is-always-on-game-shows: I don't have any!  
  
Burgler #2: Yeah right!  
  
*you hear the sound of a fist fight and Burgler #1 finds the script*  
  
Burgler #1: Hey, what's this??  
  
Burgler #2: Someone Annoying's Game Show? I love that show!  
  
Burgler #1: Oh, no! What've we done?  
  
*They both break into tears and try to get the announcer guy to wake up*  
  
*Screen dims*  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Hee-hee! I'm so mean! Well, tell me if you like it and give me some idea's for people to do next time! *waves watch in front of your face* There is a little blue button that you are going to push when I count to three. When I clap my hands you will put a nice review in the box along with a box of homemade cookies and money as offering of peace. 1.......2......3! *claps her hands*  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
A Note to Archeress and the other one(I'm not on-line right now,but I'll get your name later): I havn't read Wolf Queen, since my Stupid, stupid library doesn't have it yet. *hobbles to the library (that's about a million miles away 'coz I live in the middle of nowhere and my broken leg doesn't help) and kicks it with her good foot until a security guard comes out and threatens to call the police (I never liked that security guard)* Reading 'The Amber Spyglass' currently. I just got it ot of the library even though my dad took 'The Subtle Knife' away even though I told him not to. It was right after Lee Scrosby(sp?) and Hester died. To tell you the truth, I cried. Those stupid, stupid men in the blue uniforms. Anyhow, IM me and tell me what happened please, Archeress.It's gonna be hard figuring out what happened. 


	5. Another Edition of Someone Annoying's Ga...

Hi! I just want you all to know that I have a real person as a co-host (Guess who?) And we did this over IM so It's not all the way finished. Don't own, don't sue.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
That-really-annoying-voice-that-is-always-on-game-shows: Welcome to another episode of Someone Annoying's Game show! Here's your host, Someone Annoying! *S/A enters and everyone claps and cheers*  
  
S/A: Hi! How're you all today? Well we really don't have time for pleasentries so Here are your co-hosts Kati and Ari!  
  
*Kati rushes on stage*  
  
Kati: Ari's had an accident! She got an anvil dropped on her head!  
  
*there is a titter from the front row*  
  
S/A: *looks through the audience and spots a girl with wavy brown-gold-red hair and blue eyes sitting in the front row* You! Come up here.! This is our new co-host.....er....*whispers*what's your name?  
  
Rosethorn: Rosethorn. Yay! I'm a cohost! Eat that, starsong!  
  
Kati: *looks confused*  
  
S/A: Let's introduce the 12 contestants!  
  
Rosethorn: Oh, goody!  
  
S/A: Here's team one!  
  
That-really-annoying-voice-that-is-always-on-game-shows: All the way from Emalyn it's Rosethorn, Crane, and.......What's that name? Oh! and Briar Moss!  
  
Rosethorn (co-host): *squeals* ROSETHORN! You're my absolute favorite character and I've always wanted to meet you and you're the coolest person in the world and...  
  
*Real Rosethorn edges away; co-host advances, still babbling*  
  
S/A: *isn't even paying attention to Rosethorn (co-host)*  
  
Crane: Where are we?  
  
Briar: How am I s'posed to know?  
  
Rosethorn (cohost): BRIAR! You're my *other* absolute favorite character and I've also always wanted to meet you and I think you're soooo cute and are you single?  
  
*Briar looks horrified and hides behind Crane, real Rosethorn looks relieved*  
  
Kati: *looks like she's having a seizure*  
  
Rosethorn (co-host) : *notices Crane* CRANE! You are a blooming idiot for...*shuts up* Sorry. Let's get on with the show.  
  
S/A: Here comes team two!  
  
*Lyra, Will and Serafina Pekkala appear with a 'POP!'*  
  
That-really-annoying-voice-that-is-always-on-game-shows: From various worlds and His Dark Materials, Lyra Silvertongue, Will and Serafina Pekkala!  
  
Young Girl From the Audience: OMIGOSH!! IT'S WILL AND LYRA AND SERAFINA PEKKALA!  
  
S/A: *sarcastically* Well isn't that obvious?  
  
Rosethorn(co-host): Didn't the RAVTIAOGS just say that?  
  
RAVTIAOGS: Hey!  
  
Rosethorn (co-host): Shut up. S/A?  
  
S/A: *is reading her copy of the script but looks up when her name is called* Hm?  
  
Rosethorn (co-host): Team three?  
  
S/A: Oh! Yeah! Here's team 3! *Aragorn, Gandalf, and Frodo crash through the roof*  
  
Builder Guy: That's the second roof repair this week! You better all pay me extra!  
  
Rosethorn: Shut up.  
  
Builder Guy: *shuts up*  
  
Frodo: Where are we?  
  
RAVTIAOGS: And finally, from Middle Earth, Aragorn, Gandalf, and Frodo! *to the Builder Guy* You have no idea how lucky you are. You get paid! *Rosethorn (co-host) marches backstage. There is a scuffle*  
  
RAVTIAOGS: OW!  
  
Rosethorn (co-host): *returns* Ok! Let's do it!  
  
Frodo: I asked WHERE ARE WE? *clutches ring and looks paranoid*  
  
Rosethorn (co-host): Far away from Sauron and Saruman-who-also-plays-Count- Dooku.  
  
Anakin (from the audience): Count Dooku? Where?  
  
Rosethorn: Shut up. S/A?  
  
Anakin: Where is count Dooku?  
  
S/A: Nowhere. *waves pink sundress threateningly and Ani shuts up* Where's Kati?  
  
Kati: *returns from backstage* Here!  
  
S/A: What were you doing?  
  
Kati: *looks innocent* Oh, nothing...  
  
RAVTIAOGS: Owwww....  
  
*Rosethorn (co-host) high-fives Kati*  
  
S/A: *is shaking with silent laughter but calms down* Alright then. Kati please announce the catagories.  
  
Frodo: WHERE ARE WE?????  
  
Rosethorn: ON SOMEONE ANNOYING'S GAME SHOW!  
  
Kati: *smiles* I wondered when you were going to say that! *turns to players* Be afriad. Be very afraid.  
  
S/A: *evil grin*  
  
Rosethorn(co-host): *grins*  
  
Frodo: *gulps*  
  
Kati: Here are the categories...Pencils, Andre Norton, Games Not to Play in Tortall, Yoda, and My Brother.  
  
Briar: Your brother?  
  
Kati: Yes. Actually Rosethorn's Brother. He's insane.  
  
Briar: *turns to real Rosethorn* You have a brother?  
  
Rosethorn: No...  
  
Rosethorn (co-host): No! MY brother!  
  
*Rosethorn's (co-host) brother Tim appears on stage*  
  
Tim: Hi....  
  
S/A: Is that.....  
  
Rosethorn (co-host): That's my brother. Say hi to the people, Tim.  
  
Tim: Hi to the people, Tim.  
  
Kati: *raises an eyebrow*  
  
Rosethorn(co-host): You said yourself he was insane. You were right.  
  
Kati: I was reading the script. *points to cue cards in the back*  
  
Rosethorn(co-host): There's a script?  
  
S/A: ANYWAY. Team One? What category do you pick?  
  
Crane:......  
  
Briar:.....  
  
Rosethorn: Honestly! We pick 'Pencils' for 5,000  
  
*Rosethorn (co-host) and Kati go into a huddle*  
  
Kati: All right! Rosethorn, you have to....Kiss Crane!  
  
Rosethorn (co-host): What has that got to do with pencils?  
  
Kati: Nothing. That's the point.  
  
Rosethorn: WHAT?  
  
Rosethorn (co-host): You have to kiss Crane. It's standard.  
  
Kati: *grins evilly*  
  
S/A: Go on, you have to do it or your team is disqualified. *grinning just as evilly*  
  
Rosethorn (real): Oh, gods... *she squinches her eyes shut and kisses Crane* Hey! That wasn't so bad! *She kisses him again; he's kissing back*  
  
Briar: *whistles*  
  
S/A: *claps*  
  
Rosethorn (co-host): About time...  
  
Kati: Get a room, you two!  
  
S/A: Builder Guy!  
  
Builder Guy: Yes?  
  
S/A: Build them a room.  
  
Builder Guy *builds a room*  
  
Rosethorn (cohost): There you go!  
  
*Rosethorn and Crane disappear into the room; Briar grins evilly*  
  
Briar: They kissed all right.  
  
Rosethorn (cohost): *flutters her eyelashes at Briar*  
  
Briar: *Looks horrified*  
  
Kati: Yeah...anyway...did they win, or are they disqualified?  
  
S/A: They won alright....that round....  
  
Briar: There's more???  
  
S/A: Of course!  
  
Briar: *faints*  
  
S/A: Get a bucket of ice water over here!  
  
Rosethorn (co-host): Or I could kiss him?  
  
S/A: Go ahead.  
  
*Rosethorn (co-host) kisses Briar*  
  
Briar: Yuck!  
  
S/A: *is rolling on the floor laughing, her face is turning purple*  
  
Rosethorn (co-host): S/A? Shut up.  
  
S/A: *stops for a second then starts up again*  
  
Rosethorn (co-host): Grr...Anyway! Team Two! You need to pick a category!  
  
*Lyra, Will, and Serafina go into a huddle, with Serafina and Lyra arguing against Pencils and Will arguing For*  
  
Lyra: *comes out of huddle* We'll take 'Games Not To Play In Tortall' for 8  
  
Rosethorn (co-host) : Kati? It's your turn...  
  
Kati: Hmmmm............  
  
Lyra: Uh-oh...  
  
Pan: It's O.K. Lyra. They can't hurt us.  
  
Rosethorn (co-host): Wanna bet?  
  
Lyra: *gasps*  
  
Kati: I've got it!  
  
Rosethorn (co-host): Oh, do tell!  
  
Kati: Serafina Pekkela has to go over to team three's booth and kiss Aragorn!  
  
Serafina: *looks horrified*  
  
Aragorn: *looks horrified*  
  
Rosethorn (co-host): *giggles* Nice one, Kati.  
  
Kati: Thanks!  
  
Sarrafina: *takes a cleansing breath and grimaces*  
  
Lyra and Will: *look disappointed*  
  
Kati: Come on, Serafina...just pretend he's Lee...  
  
Serafina: *goes all stiff* What did you say?  
  
Kati: I said just pretend he's Lee.  
  
Rosethorn (co-host): Idea! If you win, I'll bring Lee and Hester back to life.  
  
Sarrafina: You will? Great! *kisses Aragorn out of happiness and skips back to her place with team two*  
  
Aragorn: *wipes mouth*  
  
S/A: *sees him and laughs*  
  
Rosethorn (co-host): S/A?  
  
S/A: Yes? Don't you tell me to shut up or I'll kick you off the show!  
  
Rosethorn (co-host): Wasn't going to. It's team three's turn  
  
S/A: So it is! *turns to team three grinning evilly*  
  
Frodo: Uh-oh...  
  
Gandalf: Back! Back, I say!  
  
S/A: You can't make me do anything! HA!  
  
Gandalf: Uh-oh.  
  
S/A: Choose a catagory.  
  
Gandalf: My Brother, then.  
  
Frodo: Are you mad???  
  
Gandalf: It looks harmless...  
  
Briar: *has to lean on Rosethorn(co-host) for support for laughing at Gandalf*  
  
Rosethorn(co-host): *flutters her eyelashes again*  
  
Briar: *gets off*  
  
S/A: What torture - er - I mean task should we lay upon them?  
  
Rosethorn(co-host): Hmm....  
  
Frodo: *runs in circles screaming and clutching his ring*  
  
Rosethorn(co-host): I dunno, that (gestures at Frodo) is amusing enough.  
  
S/A: Yeah, but it's just not enough...  
  
Rosethorn: Hmm...  
  
Kati: Hmmm....  
  
*they go into a huddle*  
  
Aragorn: *to Gandalf* What'll they do to us?  
  
Gandalf: I don't know....Be on your guard...  
  
Aragorn: Alright.  
  
Frodo: *still screaming and running in circles while clutching his ring*  
  
Rosethorn: Alright! Your challenge is...*she pauses and whispers with Kati*  
  
Kati: Rosethorn's brother will give you the challenge!  
  
Rosethorn: Tim!  
  
Tim: Yeah?  
  
Rosethorn: Give these nice people their challenge.  
  
Tim: Ok...put underwear on your head and run around screaming. I AM INSANE!  
  
*Packages of underwear appear out of nowhere*  
  
Gandalf: Dear gods...  
  
Rosethorn: Hey, just put underwear on Frodo's head. He's got the rest down pat.  
  
Gandalf: *throws underwear at Frodo and amazingly enough it lands on his head*  
  
Kati: That's one...  
  
Aragorn: *picks up underwear looking disgusted ad runs aroung screaming*  
  
Rosethorn: On the head, Gandalf!  
  
Gandalf: Alright, Alright. *picks up underwear, puts it on his head and runs around as best he can screaming*  
  
Rosethorn: *giggles* Ok. I have pictures! S/A, do your thing!  
  
S/A: And the winners are..........*squints at cue cards in the back and finally gives up* The winners are Team one! Rosethorn, Crane, and Briar!  
  
Serafina: NOOO!  
  
Rosethorn: oh, fine, I'm going to be nice. *Lee and Hester appear*  
  
Serafina: Lee!  
  
Lee: Serafina!  
  
*they kiss*  
  
Rosethorn: *wipes tear from eye* Call me a sucker, but I like happy endings.  
  
Kati: *sniff* Me too!  
  
S/A: Where are Will and Lyra?  
  
*a postcard flies through the air. It has a picture of Hawaii on it. It reads: Dear Game Show People, We have eloped. We will watch your show every night to thank you for getting us back together. Thanks, Will and Lyra*  
  
Rosethorn: ooh! More happy endings!  
  
Briar: And there's another one in there...*he gestures at the room*  
  
S/A: *grins* You bet. But you know what's sad? There's never a happy ending for the hosts! *sobs*  
  
Rosethorn: Aww, poor S/A! What happy ending do you want? :*looks at Briar* I know which one I want...  
  
Briar: *rolls eyes*  
  
S/A: *still sobs uncontrollably*  
  
Kati: S/A....S/A?  
  
S/A: I'm fine....  
  
Kati: Rosethorn I can help you with your happy ending! *pushes Rosethorn so she falls backward into Briar*  
  
Briar: Umm...  
  
Rosethorn: Thanks, Kati! *kisses Briar, he appears to like it this time*  
  
Kati: Drat! Now S/A and I are stuck with the old guys! *beats them both with a stick*  
  
Rosethorn: Hey! Gerroff!  
  
Aragorn: Catfight!  
  
*Rosethorn throws a brick at him*  
  
*suddenly your screen goes fuzzy and Someone Annoying's Game Show is replaced with a really crappy daytime soap opera*  
  
*cheesy theme song plays*  
  
Announcer Guy: This time on 'The Really Crappy Daytime Soap Opera' Tina is caught with Fred by her boss in her cubicle at work. Will she get fired? Or will she give her boss a surprise. Keep watching for 'The Really Crappy Daytime Soap Opera'.  
  
*you turn off the T.V. in dusgust*  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
That's all folks! Come again. Maybe with a lawyer, a few million bucks, and a hypnotist or two I'll get my time slot back.  
  
~Libby a.k.a Veralidaine Sarrasri 


	6. Someone Annoying's Game Show is Back!

*waves cheerily* Hi! I'm back! I got the time slot back!! *there is alot of banging from the closet behind her and she dissapears for a few minutes, loud music comes on, and she returns* Heh, heh, heh..... Anyway, Rosthorn? I just decided to write this without your help, I wanted to see if I could match your personality. O.K.? Thanks. On with the show!  
  
Disclaimer: As you know, I don't own anything.....(except a few original characters, of course)  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
RAVTIOGS: Hello, and Welcome back to Someone Annoying's Game Show. Here's Your host, Someone Annoying!  
  
*S/A walks out onstage, and everyone claps and cheers*  
  
S/A: Today, I have a special surprise, but before I tell you what it is here are your co-hosts Kati and Rosethorn!  
  
*Rosethorn and Kati run on stage, Rosethorn muttering angrily*  
  
Rosthorn: *muttering* Why was her name called first? That's not fair at all.....  
  
Kati: Alphabetical order.  
  
S/A: What?  
  
Kati and Rosethorn: Nothing.  
  
S/A: O.K.......Anyway, Today, on team one we have Delia of Eldorne (or whatever,I don't have my books right now), Numair Salmalin, and Queen Thayet. On team two we have Gabool the Wild, Cluny the Scourge, and Lord Urthstripe of Salamandastron. On team three we have Dannor, Pas, and Camryn (my friends). Now lets meet team one! *Delia, Numair, and Thayet appear out of nowhere*  
  
Delia: Where are we? I can't believe it! I'm out of that filthy cell! HOORAY!!  
  
S/A: Shut it.  
  
Thayet: Who are you? And why are you wearing those ugly breeches?  
  
Kati: Those happen to be very fashonable jeans.  
  
Rosethorn: I thought they were old and ratty with a rip in one knee.  
  
Kati: Shhhh!  
  
Rosethorn: Oh......*smiles slightly*  
  
Nuamair: *to S/A* Excuse me young lady, but how did you get us here? Is your gift strong?  
  
S/A: I don't have a gift stupid. I can do that kind of stuff because I AM THE DIRECTOR/HOST/WRITER!!!!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Numair: If you let us go back to Tortall would you come with us so I could run some test to see-  
  
*S/A is turning red*  
  
S/A: I AM NOT A GUINEA PIG!!!!!!!  
  
Rosethorn: Want me to beat him up?  
  
S/A: No, let's just ignore him and get on with the show. O.K. Now where were we?  
  
Rosethorn: Team Two?  
  
S/A: Thanks! Here comes team two! *Gabool, Cluny, and Lord Urthstripe come crashing through the roof (It happen every time! ;o) )*  
  
Builder Guy: EXTRA PAY!!!!!!  
  
Rosethorn: Shut up. *runs into the back room*  
  
Kati: Where's she going?  
  
S/A: *evil grin* Somewhere.  
  
Kati: Ohhh.  
  
*Rosethron returns*  
  
Rosethorn: All done!  
  
Builder Guy: Owwwwww!  
  
*players look scared*  
  
S/A: *evil grin* And now here's team three!  
  
Dannor: *calls from his fic* BE RIGHT THERE!! (read 'Pas 'n Me: A Rather Annoying Talk Show' to understand)  
  
S/A: *shouts* O.K.!  
  
*Dannor and his Muse Pas come running in, My other friend Camryn arrives sleepily in P.J.'s *  
  
Camryn: *groggily* Where am I?  
  
Kati: You're on Someone Annoying's Game Show.  
  
Rosethorn: Yay! Now I get to say it! O.K. *clears her throat* Be afraid, be very afraid!  
  
S/A: *evil grin*  
  
Camryn: This is all a dream, isn't it? I know it is! This is not happening. SOMEBODY PINCH ME!!! *Rosethorn walks over and pinches Camryn hard on the arm* OW! THIS IS STILL A DREAM! I dremt that I felt pain. This is all an illusion You are all figments of my imagination! You are-  
  
*Kati put a peice of Duct tape over her mouth and Rosethorn high-fives her*  
  
S/A; O.K....... Anyway here come Dannor and Pas!  
  
*Dannor an Pas arrive on the set*  
  
Dannor: Thanks for inviting me S/A.  
  
S/A: No problem.  
  
Delia: *interested* Who's he?  
  
Dannor: I'm Dannor. Who are you and why are you wearing that ugly dress?  
  
Delia: This is fashionable!  
  
Pas: Yeah, It was fashionable. In the 1800's.  
  
Delia: *noticing Pas* Eww! That thing smells foul!  
  
Dannor: Well, his name's an anogram for Putrid and Smelly.  
  
Delia: Gross! *walks as far away from Dannor and Pas as possble and runs into a wall, everyone laughs hysterically*  
  
S/A: *giggles* That was almost as funny as Frodo!!  
  
Kati: Yeah, but not quite.  
  
S/A: It needs something more...  
  
Rosethorn: How about we start the game round?  
  
S/A: Great idea! What are the catagories?  
  
Kati: Your turn, Rosethorn.  
  
Rosethorn: O.K..... The catagories are Dogs, Mirrors, Don't Ever Run With Sissors, Machinery, and Really Really Really Really Long Words.  
  
S/A: Thanks! Now team one, what do you choose?  
  
Delia: *without consulting anyone* We'll take 'Don't Ever Run With Sissors' for 300.  
  
Kati: O.K. Here. *hands Delia a pair of really sharp sissors*  
  
Delia: What do I do?  
  
Rosethorn: You run with them, dummy. Don't you know anything? *whaps Delia over the head with stick*  
  
Delia: But I thought the catagory was 'Don't ever run with Sissors'.  
  
S/A: We forgot to change it. Sorry. *sign changes to 'Always Run With Sissors'*  
  
*Delia is forced to run with the sissorc but she falls and drops them,(too bad she didn't poke her eye out) making her team loose the round*  
  
S/A: You know what, guys? That wasn't funny, was it?  
  
Rosethorn: Nope, too bad she didn't poke her eye out.  
  
Kati: Exactly what I was thinking!  
  
Urthstripe: ::Ahem::  
  
S/A: Oh! Round two! O.K. What do you choose, team two?  
  
Gabool: We choose-  
  
Cluny: I wantd to choose it, numbskull!  
  
Gabool: You always do everything! My turn to do it this ti-  
  
Urthstripe: QUIET!!  
  
*..........birds chirping.........*  
  
Urthstripe: We choose 'Mirrors' for 800,000,000,031  
  
S/A: O.K. You have to- *curch bells from across the street start ringing*  
  
Gabool: AHHHHHHHH!!! *hides under chair*  
  
Cluny: EEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! *hides behind cue cards*  
  
Cue Card Guy: Hey! get out of here!  
  
Cluny: *clamps paws over ears and hides under chair*  
  
(A/N: In case you don't get it, Gabool stole the Joseph Bell and it basically took his sanity, because he coulndn't read teh inscroptions and Cluny got killed because it fell on him. They are now afraid of the sound of bells)  
  
Urthstripe: What's wrong with them?  
  
S/A: *laughing her butt off* I don't know but it's funny! *church bells stop ringing*  
  
Cluny: Thank heaven!  
  
Gabool: Is it gone?  
  
S/A: Let's ignore them and go to team three. Dannor? What's your choice?  
  
Camryn: Mmph! *Dannor rips the duct tape off her mouth* OW! You idiot! *steps on his feet*  
  
Dannor: OW! I helped, didn't I????  
  
Kati: Are they always like this?  
  
S/A: Yep. So what do you choose team three?  
  
Camryn: Since this is a dream, I choose 'Really, Really, Really, Really Long Words' for 444  
  
S/A: *grins evilly* O.K. What should we do......  
  
*Kati whispers something to Rosethorn who whispers something to S/A. they all grin evilly*  
  
Dannor: Thanks alot, Camryn. Now they'll do something evil to us. You are such an diot.  
  
Camryn: This is a dream! What can they do that I can't wake up from?  
  
Dannor: THIS IS NOT A DREAM, YOU IDIOT!  
  
Camryn: It isn't?  
  
Dannor: No!  
  
Camryn: Oops.  
  
S/A: Alright. Dannor you have to kiss Delia.  
  
Dannor: WHAT! NO WAY!!!  
  
Delia: Really? He does? *faints*  
  
Dannor: *looks disgusted*  
  
S/A: You have to do it or your team gets disqualified!  
  
Dannor: Oh, alright.  
  
*Dannor runs over and gives Delia a peck on the cheek*  
  
Kati: Did that count?  
  
S/A: Nevermind if it did or not, we're running out of tim! We have to announce the winners. Rosethorn you do that this time.  
  
Rosethorn: Yay! And the winners are team three! Dannor Camryn and Pas!  
  
Pas: But I didn't do anything!  
  
Dannor: Shut up! We won didn't we?  
  
Camryn: YAY! WE WON!  
  
S/A: And that's it for this edition of 'Someone Annoying's Game Show'! I'm your host Someone Annoying! Bye, everybody! See you next time!  
  
*S/A Kati and Rosethron exit the camera fades out on a rejoicing team three*  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Hi! Rosethorn, did I do O.K.? It wasn't really funny at all. I must be loosing (who cares how you spell it) my touch. Alright. The idea for someone kissing Delia came from . See! If you review and put in a suggestion I'll use it! There's a nice little button that really would like to be pushed. ~Libby a.k.a Veralidaine Sarrasri.  
  
/ \ / \ / \/ 


	7. And here we are again!

Hi all! Rosethorn wrote this up 'till Team Tree, so lets give her some applause! *silence* I SAID lets give her some applause! *readers clap and cheer* Much better. Thanks! Just so you all know: Algebra is evil. The end.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
S/A: Hi, and welcome once again to Someone Annoying's Game Show! Unfortunately, the RAVTIAOGS is unavaliable at the moment, so I'm doing all  
  
the announcements. So.heeeere's your co-hosts, Kati and Rosethorn!  
  
*clapping and whistling as Rosethorn runs on*  
  
*clapping stops when Kati runs on*  
  
Kati: Hey!  
  
*Rosethorn giggles and hides tape recorder control behind her back*  
  
S/A: Anyway. Team one is from Tortall. Please do not welcome Roger, Ozorne,  
  
and Joren!  
  
*much booing and hissing and throwing of tomatos as Roger, Ozorne and Joren  
  
crash through the roof*  
  
Roger: What the.where are we?  
  
Joren: Beats me.  
  
Rosethorn: Shut up.  
  
S/A: Rosethorn, that's not nice.  
  
Rosethorn: So?  
  
Kati: S/A! That was merely ordinary.  
  
*Kati pounces on three and duct tapes their mouths shut*  
  
Kati: That was not nice.  
  
Ozorne: Mmph!  
  
S/A: Anyway. Team two is from Middle Earth! Here's Sam. *Sam crashes through roof* .a Nazgul. *Nazgul crashes through roof* .and Galadriel! *Galadriel walks calmly onstage*  
  
Rosethorn: Eeee! Can I have your autograph?  
  
*Kati restrains Rosethorn*  
  
S/A: *after weird look at Rosethorn* Right. Last team is from dear old Earth, Sarah, Eleanor and Deborah!  
  
*All walk onstage*  
  
Sam: Is this the place Mister Frodo told me about? Eek! A Nazgul!  
  
Nazgul: *jumps* Where?  
  
Eleanor: *rolls eyes* What is going on?  
  
S/A: *ignoring them* The categories, please, Rosethorn!  
  
Rosethorn: Allright! Categories are.uh.*has quick conference with Kati* Right. Categories are: Don't Pick Me, Pick Me, S/A Has A Problem, RAVTIAOGS  
  
Has A Problem, I Have A Problem, and We All Have Problems!  
  
Kati: So, team one, what'll it be?  
  
Joren: MMph!  
  
Kati: We all have problems? Right.*consults with Rosethorn as Team One bumps and 'mmphs' in the background*  
  
Rosethorn: Ok! Ozorne has to hop around on one foot singing the Hokey Pokey  
  
while sending a message in semaphore.  
  
Kati: *hands Ozorne flags* Say in semaphore that you're stupid. *rips duct tape off Ozorne's mouth*  
  
Ozorne: Ow! #@*$!  
  
Rosethorn: Bad Ozorne! No cursing in front of the kiddies.  
  
S/A: One point deducted! Now do it!  
  
*Ozorne hops around while waving the flags and singing the Hokey Pokey*  
  
*Rosethorn dies laughing*  
  
Kati: Well, we got rid of her.  
  
*Rosethorn resurrects herself*  
  
Kati: Darn.  
  
Rosethorn: Anyway.  
  
S/A: Team one loses because Ozorne was saying that Kati is stupid in semaphore. Team Two! What do you want?  
  
Sam: Pick Me!  
  
Nazgul: Don't Pick Me.  
  
Galadriel: S/A Has A Problem.  
  
Kati: Um.  
  
Rosethorn: OK! Let's do S/A Has A Problem because I like Galadriel. So, S/A, what'll the question be?  
  
S/A: *smiles evilly* I know. Nazgul!  
  
Nazgul: *jumps* Where?  
  
S/A: You. You have to tell the audience your name.  
  
Nazgul: Oh no.  
  
S/A: Oh yes.  
  
Nazgul: Um.well.fine.it's.*whispers something*  
  
S/A: *singsong* I can't hear you!  
  
Nazgul: *whispers louder*  
  
Rosethorn: Louder!  
  
Nazgul: IT'S FLOPSY!  
  
*Pause*  
  
*Audience dies laughing*  
  
Kati: Darn. We lost our audience.  
  
S/A: *resurrects audience* And now.Team Three!  
  
Eleanor: Once again, I ask you, what is going on here?  
  
Rosethorn: Your on Someone Annoying's Gameshow.  
  
Kati: Be afraid, be very afraid.  
  
S/A: *grins evilly*  
  
Eleanor: *looks oddly at S/A* Something wrong with you?  
  
S/A: What? No! What does your team choose?  
  
*they consult each other*  
  
Sarah: *turns to S/A* We choose 'RAVTIOGS Has A Problem'.  
  
S/A: Now, Rosethorn, you said something about knowing these people?  
  
Rosethorn: Yes. *grins evilly*  
  
Kati: We always have to be evil to Team Three, so what do we do to them?  
  
*Rosethorn whispers something to Kati, who whispers something to S/A grins evilly*  
  
S/A: Sarah has to stand on her head and recite the pledge of alleigence backwards while Deborah and Eleanor throw peanut butter at the audience.  
  
Sarah: What? Uh-uh.  
  
Rosethorn: You lose if you don't......  
  
Deborah: *sighs and picks up a jar of peanut butter that has appeared out of nowhere* Let's just do it, you guys. It can't hurt, and it might be kind of fun...*looks at the audience with evil glint in her eyes*  
  
Audience: *collectivly shudders*  
  
Cue Card Guy: *takes down cue card that says 'Collectively Shudder'*  
  
Eleanor: *picks up peanut butter* Lets do it. *opens jar*  
  
Sarah: *stands on head* All for justice and liberty with indivisible, God under nation one. Stands it which for republic the to and America of States United the of flag the to alleigence pledge I. *after gradualy slowing her speech, faints*  
  
Deborah & Eleanor: *throws peanut butter at the audience, laughing evilly all the while*  
  
Kati: Um, you guys? I think our time slot's up, so we should, um, go now?  
  
Rosethorn: Right, but who won?  
  
S/A: I dunno.  
  
Rosethorn: How about Team Two because I like Galadriel.  
  
S/A: *shrugs* Fine with me! And the winners are Team Two! We've gotta go because I have a meeting with the author of this show. Bye!  
  
*S/A, Kati, and Rosethorn exit to loud screams and a few shouts of 'Ahhhh! I'm deathly allergic to peeanut butter! Ahhhh!'*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ahh, it's just been too long! I've forgotten the hilarity a 20oz Mountian Dew can cause. Well, thanks for reading! Bye! ~Libby a.k.a. Veralidaine Sarrasri 


	8. More Fun!

RAVTIOGS: Ladies and geltlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, welcom to-  
  
S/A: What are you doing?  
  
RAVTIOGS: I dunno, I've just always wanted to say that.  
  
Rosethorn: *glares at RAVTIAOGS*  
  
RAVTIOGS: Heh, heh....Well, here's your host SOMEONE ANNOYING!  
  
Audience: *claps and cheers except for Stacia and Lizzy in front*  
  
S/A: Thank you, thank you. *bows and look to see Stacia and Lizzy* HEY! I thought I sent you to a different dimension!  
  
Stacia: We got out.  
  
Lizzy: *nods* Jareth decided to be nice.  
  
S/A: He did, did he.... He will PAY!  
  
Kati: *ahem*  
  
Rosethorn: OOH! OOH! I can make him pay!  
  
S/A: Thank you. Now after we go take care of some revenge, the show will continue!  
  
*cuts to throne room in Labyrinth*  
  
Rosethorn: Hi Jareth.  
  
Jareth: *screams* Oh...wait. I thought you were the other one  
  
S/A: Jareth, what have I told you about letting people out of your Labyrinth when I put them there?  
  
Jareth: Um...  
  
S/A: WELL??  
  
Rosethorn: Just for that something *really* humiliating is going to happen to you in Miracles Happen.  
  
S/A: What's Miracles Happen?  
  
Rosethorn: My Labyrinth fic. Jareth adopts Sarah's daughter Tessika and chaos ensues.  
  
S/A: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now, Jareth. Tell me something.  
  
Jareth: *warily* Yes?  
  
S/A: Why did you let them you let them out?  
  
Jareth: Tessi talked me into it. She says they're nice.  
  
S/A: She said they're nice? WHAT KIND OF IDIOT WOULD THINK THAT??  
  
Tessika: Me. And actually I only did it to see what you would do. Bye! *she disappears*  
  
S/A: *growls*  
  
Rosethorn: Anyway....back to the game.  
  
*cut back to the set where Kati has Stacia and Lizzy tied up, and the audiance it throwing bean bags at them*  
  
Rosethorn: Kati! Be nice. Water balloons.  
  
Kati: O.K.  
  
S/A: Can we get to the show?  
  
Kati: Aww............Alright,  
  
Rosethorn: Teams, S/A!  
  
RAVTIOGS: From Tortall we have Keladry, Lady Knigh, Sir Cleon of Kennan, and Sir Nealan of Queenscove!  
  
*Kel, Cleon and Neal all crash through the roof*  
  
Builder Guy: E...  
  
Kati: *glares*  
  
Builder Guy: Uh...nothing!  
  
Neal: *upon hearing his name*: IT'S NEAL! NOT NEALAN!  
  
S/A: Whatever.  
  
Rosethorn: Don't argue with S/A.  
  
Kati: *swoons*  
  
Cleon: Where are we?  
  
Kati: Someone Annoying's Game Show!  
  
Rosethorn: Be afraid. Be very afraid. God, I love saying that.  
  
S/A: *evil grin*  
  
Kel: Uh oh.  
  
Kati: *oogles at Neal*  
  
S/A: TEAM TWO!  
  
Rosethorn: *waves hand in front of Kati's face*  
  
Kati: *drools a bit then snaps out of it* What?  
  
Rosethorn: Team Two?  
  
S/A: *sighs* Team two, people!  
  
*Heralds Talia, Dirk, and Herald Mage Vanyel from Valdemar*  
  
Kati: Who are they?  
  
Rosethorn: My kind of people. *hugs Dirk, who looks astonished*  
  
Vanyel: How come they get to be together? Why couldn't 'Lendel and I be together? This sucks! *weeps*  
  
S/A: *laughs* O.K. anyway, RAVTIOGS, where's team three?  
  
*Team three appears in a puff of smoke*  
  
Rosethorn: *pats Vanyel on head then turns* Who have we here?  
  
Holly: *pulls out blaster*  
  
S/A: Look! Someone shorter that me!  
  
Kati: *takes blaster* No weapons onstage. Makes the auidience nervous. And that goes for you too, Butler!  
  
*Butler sheepishly empties he pockets*  
  
Artemis: *takes out cell phone*  
  
S/A: None of that either! *takes cell phone* No distractions on- stage.*crushes cell phone under boot*  
  
Rosethorn: Categories! Kati, it's your turn.  
  
Kati: O.K. the categories are How to Tie Your Shoes, Paper Shredders Are Fun, What Do I Do, and Woof.  
  
Rosethorn: Team one?  
  
Kel: What is this?  
  
Rosethorn: It's Someone Annoying's Game Show!  
  
Kati: Be afraid, be very afraid!  
  
Neal: Um, we'll choose...........  
  
Rosethorn: Fast!  
  
Cleon: Woof!  
  
Rosethorn: Ok! You have to run around on all fours barking like a dog. And then you have to eat like a dog from THIS! *she holds up a bowl of Cheerios*  
  
Cleon: What?!?  
  
Kati: Wow...that's the first time one of our categories had anything to do with the answer!  
  
S/A: I know!  
  
Neal: Just do it!  
  
*Cleon gets down on all fours while Kel and Neal watch*  
  
Rosethorn: Ah-ah-ah! All of you!  
  
Neal: What?!?  
  
Kati: *drools a little, still oogling at Neal*  
  
Rosethorn: *smacks Kati* Yes, all of you.  
  
Kati: Ooow!  
  
Neal: *sighs, Kati swoons* Alright.  
  
*Kel and Neal began to run around barking*  
  
Rosethorn: You lose!  
  
Kel: Why?!?  
  
Rosethorn: Because I don't like Neal and because you didn't eat everything in the bowl in three minutes. TEAM TWO!  
  
Kati: *mumbles something like* How can anyone not like Neal? *Neal gives her an odd look*  
  
Rosethorn: *gets an evil look* And because you lost, you have to pay a forfiet to Kati!  
  
Kel: What's that mean?  
  
Rosethorn: It means you have to give Kati something.  
  
Kati: *gets an evil looks*  
  
Kel: What do I have to give Kati?  
  
S/A: You don't have to give Kati anything. Neal does.  
  
Rosethorn: No! S/A, Kel has to give Neal to Kati.  
  
S/A: O.K.....  
  
Kati: YIPPEE!!  
  
Neal: *looks frightened*  
  
Kel: Okay....  
  
Kel: What do I give to Neal, then?  
  
Rosethorn: *shakes head* You don't give anything to Neal. You give *Neal* to *Kati*.  
  
Kel: Then can I have Cleon?  
  
Rosethorn: Um...*consults with Kati*  
  
Kati: Yep!  
  
Kel: O.K. *pushes Neal to Kati* Yay! *starts to snog Cleon*  
  
Rosethorn: Ew...  
  
Kati: On to Team Two!  
  
S/A: *looks at Kel and Cleon* That was more than I wanted to know, but Team two, what do you choose?  
  
Talia: Um. I don't quite trust you people.  
  
Kati: *grabs Neal's arm* You can trust us! S/A doesn't bite unless she's provoked!  
  
S/A: *smiles innocently*  
  
Rosethorn: No, actually, they can't trust us. Especially not you.  
  
Kati: Shut up!  
  
Talia: *raises eyebrow* This sounds like the Valdemar Show...  
  
Rosethorn: It isn't as bad as all that. Choose a category!  
  
Vanyel: What do I do? What do I do to get 'Lendel back?  
  
S/A: Kati! Be nice or I'll take Neal away!  
  
Rosethorn: S/A, that's cruel!  
  
S/A: I know.  
  
Rosethorn: Anyway. Team Two! You have to...*consults with Kati and S/A*  
  
S/A: *whispers* They should have to do something wierd.  
  
Rosethorn: *whispers* Obviously. But what?  
  
Kati: *still clutching Neal* Hmm....  
  
S/A: Rosie, you seem to know them pretty well. You think of something!  
  
Rosethorn: We could make Vanyel strip...no, that would jack the rating up too high.  
  
S/A: *laughs* But it would be funny. Oh, well. what else?  
  
Rosethorn: And besides, he'd probably enjoy it. Hey, I know!  
  
Kati: What?  
  
Rosethorn: Vanyel has to put on face cream, curlers, cucumber eye thingys, a bathrobe, and slippers and shuffle around complaining that he broke a nail!  
  
S/A: O.K., but you have to tell him.  
  
Roesthorn: Fun!  
  
*they all turn to look at team two*  
  
Rosethorn: *stands up* Okay! Vanyel, you have to put on face cream, curlers, cucumber eye thingys, a bathrobe, and slippers and shuffle around complaining that you broke a nail!  
  
Vanyel: *shrieks*  
  
S/A: *laughs evilly*  
  
Vanyel: NOOO!!!  
  
Talia: *giggles*  
  
Kati: *grabs his arm* Come with me. *takes him into a dressing room*  
  
*A scream is heard*  
  
Rosethorn: Kati, what color is the bathrobe?  
  
Kati: Pink, why?  
  
Rosethorn: Because pink clashes with his eyes. *grins* Make him wear it anyway.  
  
Kati: Stop struggling! *drags Vanyel back out onto the stage*  
  
S/A: *laughs hysterically*  
  
Rosethorn: *cracks up and falls on the ground laughing*  
  
Vanyel: *weeps* Pink clashes with my eyes...  
  
Random Audience Member: Well, that just rocks my socks.  
  
*all stare at him*  
  
Rosethorn: Security!  
  
Kati: Oh by the way, Vanyel, you lose. Next!  
  
S/A: Ahh, yes. Master Fowl...  
  
Kati: Which will you choose?  
  
Holly: Don't I have any say in this?!?  
  
Kati: If you want to...  
  
Holly: Good. I choose Paper Shredders Are Fun.  
  
Artemis: WHAT?  
  
Rosethorn: Kati, that's your category...  
  
Kati: *grins* Alright. Butler you have to go and get that Random Audience Membre and bring him up on stage. THat's noit all just do it for now.  
  
Butler: *does it, still mad that S/A took away his guns*  
  
Artemis: *gives Kati an odd look* What now?  
  
Random Audience Member: What's going on???  
  
Rosethorn: What *is* going on?  
  
Kati: NOW! You all have to run around like chickens with your head cut of! *after a pause* WAIT! That's not good enough!  
  
Rosethorn: *hides behind S/A*  
  
Kati: NOW, you have to color little dots on yourself with permanent marker while eating an ice cream sundae topped with paper shreddings!  
  
S/A: *raises an eyebrow*  
  
Rosethorn: Okay, who gave Kati sugar?  
  
RAVTIOGS: *laughs evilly* Me.  
  
Rosethorn: *marches backstage*  
  
*scuffle*  
  
RAVTIOGS: Owwww!  
  
Rosethorn: *marches onstage* S/A, we need a new RAVTIAOGS.  
  
RAVTIAOGS: *gurgle* *dies*  
  
Kati: YAY! *jumps up and down, then notices Neal trying to sneak away* NO! *grabs him again* You stay here!  
  
Rosethorn: *hands Kati a rope and looks at Artemis Fowl gang* Well, get on with it!  
  
S/A: O.K. *conjures up a new RAVTIOGS, this time it's female*  
  
Rosethorn: Hi. Don't give Kati sugar.  
  
Artemis: *cringes* Do we have to?  
  
Rosethorn: Yes.  
  
Holly: You can't be serious.  
  
S/A: Oh, but we are.  
  
Rosethorn: Nasty hobbitses!  
  
S/A: HOBBITS AREN'T NASTY!  
  
Artemis: *looks slightly amused*  
  
Rosethorn: NASTY HOBBITSES! *jumps on Artemis and wrestles him to the ground* YOU STOLE MY PRECIOUS!  
  
Kati: *after tying Neal to her arm with the rope, laughs*  
  
Artemis: Wha? OWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
  
Rosethorn: GIVE US THE PRECIOUS!  
  
S/A: Rosie, that's enough.  
  
Artemis: Owwwww..........  
  
Rosethorn: But he stole the precious!  
  
Kati: Just let 'em do what I told them to do. You can beat up Arty later.  
  
Rosethorn: *sulks*  
  
Kati: Here. *gives Rosethorn her replica of the One Ring* NOW....  
  
S/A: Kati, we're almost out of time....  
  
Kati: I know! Shh! *hands AF gang messy paper shredder sundaes, and purple permanent markers* Here you go!  
  
Rosethorn: So get on with it!  
  
Holly: *starts drawing dots on Artemis* I can't believe I'm doing this...  
  
Butler: *takes a bit of sundae* Not half bad.  
  
Kati: EWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!  
  
S/A: Quick, who won?!?  
  
Holly: Oh, for crying out loud! throws marker at Kati and stalks off*  
  
Rosethorn: I say Talia and Dirk.  
  
Kati: Hey!  
  
S/A: Good I dea.  
  
Rosethorn: They're the only ones left standing  
  
Kati: *picks up marker* These were expensive!  
  
S/A: What do they win?  
  
Rosethorn: I'm sure they were. OKAY! The winners are Talia and Dirk. They get to go home. Everyone else is trapped in the auidence forever!  
  
Rosethorn: MUAHAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
Audience: *shudders*  
  
S/A: That's our show! Bye!  
  
*screen goes blank* 


	9. Gerbils and Ice Cream

It really hasn't been that long, but we hope you enjoy! (CHICKEN!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
RAVTIAOGS 2: Hi, and welcome once again to Someone Annoying's Game Show! Here's your host, Someone Annoying!  
  
Random Audience Person: Who's that? That doesn't sound like RAVTIAOGS!  
  
S/A: It's a new one. Rosethorn killed the other one.  
  
RAVTIAOGS 2: *gulp*  
  
Kati: Don't be afraid: *strokes lightsaber, that she still hasn't given back to Anakin, lovingly*  
  
RAVTIAOGS 2: *gulps harder* Here's your co-hosts, Kati and Rosethorn!  
  
Rosethorn: Thank yew, thank yew.  
  
Kati: C'mon! *drags Neal, still on the end of that rope on stage with her*  
  
Rosethorn: Kati, are you still dragging him around? I thought you built that new pen for him.  
  
Kati: He got out of it again. That's really annoying, but he's so cute! *grins*  
  
Rosethorn: *sighs* Anyway! Our contestents are...who are they?  
  
S/A: O.K.... um .... who are the contestants today?  
  
Rosethorn: Kati was supposed to decide!  
  
Kati: *gulps nervously* Um.... It's...It's....*thinks* Eowyn, Faramir and Merry!  
  
Rosethorn: *squeals as all three fall through the roof*  
  
S/A: *stares*  
  
Eowyn: W-where are we?  
  
Rosethorn: *stops squealing and attempts to look dignified* On Someone Annoying's Game Show!  
  
Kati: Be afraid, be very afraid! *grins*  
  
Rosethorn: I'm Rosethorn and I'll be your co-host this evening. Morning. Whatever.  
  
S/A: Rosie, I'm not hallucinating am I?  
  
Rosethorn: About what? *bats eyes sweetly*  
  
S/A: You know!  
  
Kati: *snickers*  
  
Rosethorn: No. But wait until after the show before you snog him.  
  
*Faramir looks nervous and edges behind Éowyn, who not-so-casually gets out a sword.*  
  
S/A: O.K....... *sighs* Who's team two?  
  
Kati: Our next time consists of James Potter *one third of the audience faints* Sirius Black *another third faints* and Remus Lupin from Harry Potter! *the rest faint*  
  
Rosethorn: :*screams and faints*  
  
S/A: That was............weird. *water rains on audience and Rosethorn*  
  
Rosethorn: *revives and drools a lot*  
  
Sirius: Very scared now...  
  
S/A: You and me, both.  
  
Kati: *smacks Rosethorn* What 'bout team three?  
  
Rosethorn: *smacks back* Owen of Jesslaw, Dom of....I forget and the Nothing-Man, AKA Bryce!  
  
Kel: *from audience* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Rosethorn: *blinks*  
  
Remus: Who's that?  
  
Rosethorn: Kel. She killed Bryce.  
  
James: Who?  
  
Kel: YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!  
  
S/A: One of the members of Team Three. Kel, he is. We've resurrected him. You can kill him after the show while I'm snogging a certain someone. *leers*  
  
Faramir: *edges away*  
  
Merry: :*snickers*  
  
Kel: Thank you. *sits*  
  
S/A: *hears Merry, almost faints*  
  
Rosethorn: *throws water on S/A* Kati, the categories!  
  
S/A: HEY!  
  
Kati: Catagories are Goldfish, Don't Flush That Tiolet!, Water, Ceramic Pots, and Orange!  
  
All: *blink*  
  
Kati: *blinks back*  
  
*they have a blinking contest*  
  
S/A: It looks like the audience won that, Kati. Team one! What is your choice?  
  
Eowyn: *to her team* What do we choose?  
  
Faramir: Um. Since I don't have any idea what a toliet is...I guess water...  
  
Merry: No! Cats!  
  
S/A: *swoons*  
  
Kati: *hits Merry* Cats isn't a catagory, Dumbo!  
  
S/A: *glares at Kati* NO! Don't hurt the Hobbit!  
  
Rosethorn: ANYWAY....Kati? Conference?  
  
Kati: What do we do to 'em?  
  
S/A: Don't hurt the Hobbit!  
  
Rosethorn: Hm...well, considering S/A has some kind of of odd hobbit- hangup...  
  
Kati: Obsession. It's an obsession.  
  
S/A: *sighs* Hobbit....  
  
Rosethorn: Okay, obsession. We can't hurt him, and you don't hurt either of the others because Faramir is mine and Éowyn is my alter-ego.  
  
Kati: *sighs* O.K. We can make I dunno....S/A?  
  
S/A: *drools* Hobbit..........  
  
Rosethorn: Here to choose our guests' punis--I mean task, is my best friend Lauren!  
  
Kati: Hi, Lauren.  
  
Lauren: Hi.  
  
S/A: *still drooling, in the general direction Merry*  
  
Lauren: What's up with her? *points at S/A*  
  
Kati: You don't want to know.  
  
Lauren: ...  
  
Kati: ANYWAYS, you're here to choose the torture- er I mean task for team one!  
  
Lauren: Hmm....they get to do a biggest cannonball competiton.  
  
Kati: YAY! ......what's that?  
  
Lauren: With piranhas and magical flying goldfish in the pool. ...... No! ......... They're stuck in a pool with piranhas and magical flying goldfish and amphinious gerbils and they have to catch the gerbils!  
  
S/A: *out of trance* Thisis like the time RAVTIAOGS gave Kati sugar. *wipes mouth*  
  
Rosethorn: *poofs pool into existence*  
  
Éowyn and Faramir: *simultaneously* Pass.  
  
Merry: Erm, what are we s'posed to do?  
  
S/A: NOOOOOOOO! NOT MY HOBBIT!  
  
Rosethorn: Catch the gerbils.  
  
Merry: But those fish look dangerous.  
  
Kati: They are.  
  
Rosethorn: If you pass, the team forfeits...  
  
Merry: *without thinking* Pass.  
  
S/A: They loose? No! *sobs*  
  
Rosethorn: Well, if no one else wins they do, for having common sense if nothing else. Team Two!  
  
Remus: What are we doing here?  
  
Kati: Playing a game show. Duh!  
  
Lauren: You guys get to..  
  
Rosethorn: Wait. They need to pick the category first.  
  
Kati: CATAGORY! *grabs Pixie Stick out of thin air and eats it*  
  
S/A: Not again!  
  
Remus: GOLDFISH!  
  
Kati: *grins evilly and talks to Lauren* Plan?  
  
Lauren: See who can eat the most hallucinogenic ice-cream!  
  
Kati: Yeah! O.K.!  
  
S/A: *to Rosethorn* What are they wispering about?  
  
Rosethorn: I don't know but I bet it's scary  
  
S/A: Scary probably doesn't even define it.  
  
Kati: O.K., Lauren tell 'em what they have to do!  
  
Lauren: See who can chug the most hallucinogenic ice-cream!  
  
S/A: *gets scared*  
  
Rosethorn: You were right, S/A. Scary does not begin to define it.  
  
James: I don't think that's good for you.  
  
Kati: Who cares!  
  
*S/A snaps her fingers and ice cream appears, the labels read 'Hallucinogenic Ice Cream. Chocolate Flavored. Eat At Own Risk'*  
  
Sirius: *without reading the labels* Is that chocolate ice cream?  
  
Rosethorn: *grinning evilly* Yes. Pig out.  
  
James: Sirius, I wouldn't do that is - *Kati puts her hand over his mouth*  
  
Kati: Bad, James!  
  
Rosethorn: *grinning still eviller* You get to have some too, James.  
  
Lauren: *hands Sirius a carton of ice cream and a spoon*  
  
James: *mumbles*  
  
Kati: *takes her hand off* What?  
  
James: You're all totally insane and you scare me.  
  
S/A: Thank you. *bows*  
  
Rosethorn: Yeehaw! We're famous! *does a little dance*  
  
Kati: *hands James a spoon nad a carton of ice cream and does the 'we're- famous dance'with Rosethorn*  
  
S/A: Wait for me! *gives Remus spoon and carton and joins in dance*  
  
Audience: *looks at them strangely*  
  
Kati: *to audience* Join us!  
  
Audience: *joins them*  
  
*James and Remus take the opportunity to run away. Sirius is now wandering around*  
  
Sirius: *emits Tarzan yell*  
  
S/A: *laughs hysterically*  
  
Kati: *laughs harder*  
  
Sirius: *jumps off stage and runs through audience laughing hysterically*  
  
Rosethorn: *dies laughing*  
  
S/A: *looks at Rosie* Not again! *ressurects her*  
  
Rosethorn: Thanks. Security! *points at Sirius* Give him a straightjacket and a nice quiet room. Next team!  
  
Dom: Wait! I do not want to have to do something like that. It was scary. *to Neal* Oy, Meathead! Why you all tied up?  
  
Rosethorn: He's Kati's slave. And if Merry hasn't run away yet he's going to be S/A's slave.  
  
Merry: I am? *looks cutely clueless*  
  
S/A: *swoons*  
  
Rosethorn: Okay, okay, enough of the swooning. Team Three! What category do you pick?  
  
Bryce: *scratches face* Why am I here?  
  
Kati: That's not a catagory!  
  
Bryce: Tell me why I'm here!  
  
Rosethorn: You're here because you're here because you're here because you're here  
  
Kel: You're here so I can kill you, Nothing-Man!  
  
S/A: Not exactly....  
  
Rosethorn: We want you here because we hate you.  
  
Owen: *strangly quiet up until this point* I jolly well choose Ceramic Pots!  
  
Kati: *imitating him* Jolly!  
  
Rosethorn: Ceramic Pots, eh?  
  
Owen: Yes!  
  
Kati: Jolly!  
  
Rosethorn: What evil, diabolic questions did we have for that category?  
  
Kati: Ask Lauren. That's why she's here, remember?  
  
Rosethorn: Oh, right. Lauren?  
  
Kati: Hurry, before they run away!  
  
Lauren: Hmm...you have to catch the gerbils!  
  
Dom: No way! I am not doing that!  
  
Owen: Hey, Dom! Let's toss the Bryce-dude in!  
  
Kati: Jolly!  
  
Neal: Why don't you go with him?  
  
Kati: *pinches Neal's cheeks* Because he's not as cute as you!  
  
Dom: *to Owen* Not a bad Idea!  
  
Owen: *grabs Bryce's ankles* On three, we heave! Okay?  
  
Dom: One  
  
Owen: Two  
  
Dom: THREE!  
  
*they throw Bryce in and he gets eaten by piranhas*  
  
*Screams*  
  
*Silence*  
  
*Piranha burps*  
  
Kel: NOOO! I was gonna kill him!  
  
S/A: Another time, O.K?  
  
Kati: Jolly!  
  
Rosethorn: *laughs herself sick*  
  
Owen: You're abusing that word!  
  
Kati: Jolly!  
  
Rosethorn: Well, isn't that just jolly?  
  
Neal: *to Kati* Will you please shut up?  
  
Kati: Jolly!  
  
Owen: STOP ABUSING THAT WORD!  
  
S/A: *hands Owen a sign with the word 'jolly' on it*  
  
Owen: *stokes sign, muttering* Poor word. Poor, poor word....  
  
Rosethorn: Okay, everyone be quiet now! The winners are...the winners are...*squints* Can anyone read that?  
  
S/A: *looks at smudge* Nope. Kati?  
  
Kati: Jolly!  
  
Owen: *cries*  
  
Rosethorn: Okay! I get to randomly choose the winners then! Um...um...um...Sirius!.  
  
*camera goes to padded room where Sirius is climbing the walls*  
  
Rosethorn: Eh...he still wins because I love him and he's mine. Everyone else go home.  
  
*audience leaves*  
  
S/A: *grabs Merry* Mine!  
  
Rosethorn: *pats S/A on head and sends contestants home* RAVTIAOGS, do your stuff!  
  
RAVTIAOGS 2: Tune in next time on-  
  
*managers run in*  
  
Dave: You guys! Your show has been rated #5 in the universe! You get to be on a Really Cool Morining TV Show!  
  
Joe: Cool, huh?  
  
Rosethorn: Cool! When?  
  
Dave: It's hosted by Kelly R. Glackenburg!  
  
S/A: Who?  
  
Joe: Kelly R. Glackenburg! She really really wants to meet you!  
  
Rosethorn: Okay....  
  
Kati: Cool! Can I bring Nealy-poo?  
  
Joe: *looks at Neal* ....Okay.....  
  
RAVTIAOGS: Thank you for watching Someone Annoying's Game Show. Next episode: S/A, Rosethorn, Kati, Merry and Nealy-poo go on Really Cool Morning TV Show! Don't miss it!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N Anyody want a gerbil? They're taking over the set! 


	10. THE REALLY COOL MORNING TV SHOW

HEY GUYS! GUESS WHAT? IT'S THE REALLY COOL MORNING TV SHOW! AND I'M TYPING IN CAPITAL LETTERS BECAUSE IT'S FUN! WHEE! And now I have gone completely insane. Enjoy, Libby a.k.a. Veralidaine Sarrasri *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*really cheesy music comes on*  
  
Announcer Dude: Welcome to The Really Cool Morning TV Show! Now here's Kelly R. Glackenburg with today's guests, and then it's Mortimer McMortimer with the weather.  
  
Kelly: Hi, folks! Today, we have the hosts of the beloved Someone Annoying's Game Show! Yes, you head me right-  
  
S/A: *voice in background* Ow! Neal! Stop stepping on my foot!  
  
Kelly: Er...*bright smile appears* Allow me to introduce....Someone Annoying!  
  
S/A: *is pushed into the lights, she blinks* Er...Hi... *waves*  
  
Kelly: Hi! It's so nice to meet you! *shakes S/A's hand*  
  
S/A: *blinks again* Are the lights always this bright on set?  
  
Kelly: Um..yes. Now here's Rosethorn!  
  
Rosethorn: *runs onstage* HI EVERYONE! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!  
  
Kati: *from offstage* Sorry, S/A. I gave her three boxes of Samoas. I didn't know she's eat them ALL!  
  
S/A: KATI! The Samoas were her reward for being good! We were going to give them to her one at a time!  
  
Kati: *doesn't sound sorry* It'll make things...interesting.  
  
Kelly: *looks disturbed* Anyway, here's Kati and Neal!  
  
Kati: *drags Neal onstage by his leash* Hi!  
  
Rosethorn: Whee!  
  
Neal: I hate this rope. *looks at Rosethorn* Hey, why is she jumping up and down in circles?  
  
S/A: Because your girlfriend gave her all three boxes of Samoas.  
  
Neal: Uh-oh...  
  
Rosethorn: *suddenly stops dead in the middle of a circle* I'm okay now. Really.  
  
S/A: Promise?  
  
Rosethorn: Promise. *mutters* For now anyway...  
  
Kelly: Can we get on with the interview questions?  
  
S/A: O.K. *sits down*  
  
Kelly:When did you first decide to get together arnd start a TV-  
  
S/A: HEY! WHY ARE THESE CHAIRS COOSHIER THAN MINE? HMM??  
  
Rosethorn: Because I used my cooshy chair spell on them.  
  
S/A: Put the cooshy chair spell on all the chairs at our studio, O.K.?  
  
Kelly: AHEM!  
  
S/A: What?  
  
Rosethorn: Okay. Except Kelly's. Because I don't feel like it.  
  
Kelly: CAN WE PLEASE GET TO THE QUESTIONS??  
  
*everyone is silent*  
  
Kelly: Thank you. Now *turns to S/A, who is a little disturbed by the shouting* when did you first decide to get together and start a TV show?  
  
S/A: *thinks* Well, once in Pre-Algebra we had a test and one of the questions was 'The odds of and ordinary person getting on TV are 1:3. If you ran TV what would the odds of Tomy Norman getting on TV be?' (RAN: Yes we realy did have that as a test question, and Tomy Norman is someone in my class. Don't ask. ~Libby) And I thought 'Wouldn't it be cool to have my own TV show?' So I got my two friends Kati and Ari to help me and we kidnapped the president for a whole lot of money but he kept on threatening us with his version of 'Madame Butterfly', so we let him go and then some wierd guy came out of the shadows and said "Hi, my name is Bob, and I'm here to sell you a time-slot on TV." So we got our show. Then after 4 episodes Ari had a HUGE accident. An anvil got dropped on her head or something. Anyway, I just pulled Rosethorn out of the audience.  
  
Kelly: Inspiring. Truly inspiring. Now could you please tell us-  
  
Kati: ROSETHORN! STOP JUMPING ON THE CAMERA PEOPLE! IT'S NOT NICE!  
  
*evil laughter is heard and the camer shakes*  
  
S/A: ROSIE! Stop jumping on the camera people and I'll give you another box of Samoas.  
  
Rosethorn: Seven.  
  
S/A: Four  
  
Kelly: Excuse me, but...  
  
Rosethorn: Six.  
  
S/A: Five.  
  
Kelly: Hello? I need to-  
  
Rosethorn: Deal. *S/A gives her the cookies*  
  
S/A: Just don't eat them all at once......  
  
Rosethorn: WHEEE! WHEE! *spins around in a swivel char* WHEE! WHEEE!  
  
Kati: Too late.  
  
S/A: Damn. Oh well.  
  
Kelly: EXCUSE ME! Can I ask one more question before we go?  
  
S/A: Sure.  
  
Kelly: This is from a fan. His name is Briar, and I have no idea why she wrote me but here's what she said.  
  
'Dear Someone Annoying & Rosethorn (co-host),  
  
I hope things are going well. Even if they aren't I don't care, because I have a lovesick teacher on my hands. I want you to know that you are going to pay, and am wondering when I can hang you both by your toes over the well.  
  
Plotting Revenge,  
  
Briar Moss'  
  
S/A: The answer to Briar's question is that I'm free to hang by my toes on Saturday, but I dunno about Rosie. Hey, Rosethorn!  
  
Rosethorn: *stops spinning and calms down* What?  
  
S/A: When's a good time for Briar Moss to hang you by your toes over the well?  
  
Rosethorn: Briar? BrIaR! BRIAR! Anytime! *hyperventialtes*  
  
S/A: *pours a bucket of water over Rosethorn's head* WAKE UP, YOU IDIOT!  
  
Rosethorn: What?  
  
S/A: Let's get out of here. I've got a Hobbit at home. Jeez! *leaves*  
  
Rosethorn: Briar.....Brair.....*drools*.......Briar.........*follows S/A*  
  
S/A: *walks back on* Where's Kati?  
  
Kati: *is snogging Neal*  
  
S/A: Ew! C'mon! *leaves again*  
  
Kati: Hey! *grabs rope and pulls Neal off the set with her*  
  
Kelly: HEY! You can't leave yet! The show's not ov-  
  
*sceen changes to the weather map and Mortimer McMortimer walks out*  
  
M.M.M.: Today's weather will be cold with a depressing-  
  
*You fall asleep because this is so boring*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 'Ello All! Hope ya liked!  
  
~Libby a.k.a. Veralidaine Sarrasri & Rosethorn 


	11. Threats of homicide and CATS

HI ALL! Today there will be some violence and swearing and mentions of homicide. Please keep children under the age of 10 from reading this. Thank you. Love, Hugs, and Jellicles, Libby & Rosthorn *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
RAVTIAOGS 2: Hello, and welcome to Someone Annoying's Game Show! Here's your host, Someone Annoying!  
  
S/A: *runs out on stage* HI! I didn't give Rosie ay Samoas this time, so I think she'll be O.K. *mutters* Until she hears we have CATS coming...  
  
Rosethorn: CATS? CATS? We have Cats? *bounces out and sings* Jellicles can and Jellicles do! Jellicle songs for Jellicle Cats!  
  
Kati: CATS!  
  
RAVTIAOGS 2: Nice going, S/A. Ladies and gents, your co-hosts, Kati and Rosethorn.  
  
S/A: Drat! Well they don't know what Cats wwwwe're having on the show.  
  
Rosethorn: What CATS? What CATS?????  
  
Kati: *runs out in full CAT costume* Whaddaya think?  
  
Rosethorn: *applauds*  
  
S/A: *rubs forehead*  
  
Kati: YAY!  
  
S/A: Kati, I'm just as obsessed with CATS as you are, but don't you think this is taking things a bit too far?  
  
Rosethorn and Kati: :*look at S/A oddly*  
  
Audience: ANNOUNCE THE TEAMS ALREADY!  
  
S/A: Okay, Okay! team one is all the way from Tortall, Please welcome Thom, Numari and Roger!  
  
Audience: *cheers and throws tomatoes at Roger*  
  
Rosethorn: Numari? Isn't that supposed to be Numair?  
  
Roger: Hey! You *CENSORED CENSOREDS*  
  
S/A: Sorry.  
  
Kati: ::smacks Roger and duct-tapes his mouth shut::  
  
S/A: Anyways... Team two!  
  
Rosethorn: ...is Snape, Malfoy and Professor Dumbledore all the way from merry ole Hogwarts!  
  
Kati: Why do they have to come?  
  
Rosethorn: Because we needed a team three.  
  
Numair: Oh, no! It's you guys! Why me? *starts crying*  
  
S/A: O.K.... Team three, all the way from the junkyard it's The Rum Tum Tugger.  
  
Rosethorn: Muahahahaha.  
  
Rosethorn: EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Kati: *almost faints*  
  
S/A: Macavity.  
  
Kati: O.O  
  
Rosethorn: *sings* Macavity's a mystery cat, he's called the Hidden Paw  
  
Kati: For he's a master criminal who can defy the law!  
  
S/A: AND The Magical Mr. Mistoffelees!  
  
Rosethorn: *switches mid-word* OH WELL, I NEVER WAS THERE EVER A CAT SO CLEVER AS MAGICAL MR. MISTOFFELEES!  
  
* S/A & Kati join in*  
  
Neal: *from the other side of Kati: Will the insanity never end?  
  
Kati: Shut up.  
  
Audience: *joins in singing Mr. Mistoffelees*  
  
*the Cats appear in a puff of smoke*  
  
Mr. Mistoffelees: Meep! *hide*  
  
S/A: *sighs*  
  
Security Guys and RAVTIAOGS: WILL YOU GET TO THE CATEGORIES ALREADY!  
  
S/A: OKAY!  
  
*silence*  
  
Kati: What are the categories?  
  
Rosethorn: Um. Um. Oh Well, I Never, Was There Ever, A Cat So Clever, As Magical Mr. Mistoffelees and Bugs.  
  
S/A: You made that up on the spot didn't you?  
  
Rosethorn: How'd you guess?  
  
S/A: Because You most likely have 'The Magical Mr. Mistoffelees' running though your head right now.  
  
Rosethorn: Um..  
  
Kati: Team one! What is your choice?  
  
Numair: *still sobbing* You! *point at Roger* What are doing here?  
  
Roger: ...you're asking me why?  
  
Numair: NO! I want to know why you're here and not dead!  
  
Roger: Um....  
  
Kati: You're on Someone Annoying's Game Show! Death has no boundaries here!  
  
Rosethorn: Be afraid, be very afraid and PICK A CATEGORY!  
  
S/A: *evil grin*  
  
Numair: *shrieks and hides behind Thom*  
  
Roger: We choose Bugs!  
  
Rosethorn: Ok!  
  
Kati: *laughs evilly*  
  
Kati: Your challenge is...to decide who is the greatest mage!  
  
Numair: Well, that's obvious.  
  
Roger: Of course it's me.  
  
Numair: I was talking about me.  
  
Thom: You're both wrong. It's me.  
  
Numair: And who are you?  
  
Roger: I remember you! You're stupid sister kiled me twice!  
  
Thom: Good for her! *yells into audience* Alanna! Keep up the good work! *to Numair* Surely you've heard of me. I achieved my mastery at seventeen.  
  
Numair: Imposible!  
  
*they have a huge fight and the crowd cheers them on*  
  
Rosethorn: *rolls on the floor laughing*  
  
S/A: *to camera* This was planned and hopefully no one was harmed in the making of this TV show.  
  
S/A: OK! You loose! *the fight is taken somewhere else and half the audience goes with it*  
  
Kati: Woah. There goes half the audience.  
  
Rosethorn: Oh well. Team two! Your choice!  
  
Malfoy: Where am I? And why is she in a weird costume? *looks at Kati*  
  
Rosethorn: You're on SOMEONE ANNOYING'S GAME SHOW!!  
  
Kati: Be afraid, be very afraid!  
  
S/A: *evil grin*  
  
Malfoy: *gulp*  
  
Snape: I'm not afraid of three clowns, one of whom looks like a cat.  
  
Kati: HEY! IT TOOK ME MONTHS TO MAKE THIS COSTUME, SO BACK OFF!  
  
Rosethorn: *writes PROFESSOR SNAPE in big letters on the top of her hit list, right after Peter Jackson*  
  
S/A: *looks at hit list and laughs evilly*  
  
Kati: *hits Snape hard*  
  
Rosethorn: *ahem* FEAR THE HIT LIST, FEAR THE HIT LIST!  
  
Malfoy: Okay, now I'm scared.  
  
Rum Tum Tugger: Excuse me, but do you really need us here?  
  
Rosethorn: Yes. Shut up. Team Two, pick a category or we'll pick one for you!  
  
Dumbledore: Please pick one fore us, for I fear we know nothing about any of them.  
  
Kati: A CAT SO CLEVER!  
  
S/A: O.K. *whispers something to Kati & Rosie*  
  
Rosethorn: What? Whisper that again.  
  
S/A: *whispers* We dress Snape up as a Cat, so he feel whats Kati's costume is like, and make him dance the Jellicle Ball as a girl cat.  
  
Rosethorn: Ooooh....Kati, you say it! I'm going to laugh too hard....MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA!  
  
Kati: O.K. *turns to Snape* You have to go put on a costume and dance to some music, O.K.?  
  
Snape: That's all?  
  
Kati Yes. Follow me.*Kati leads Snape off into a dressing room*  
  
*Few moments of silence, then Snape screams*  
  
Rosethorn: *dies laughing for the fifth time*  
  
Kati: *drags both Neal and Snape on a rope out of the dressing room because Snape didn't want to come* Now start Dancing.  
  
S/A: *revives Rosie*  
  
Rosethorn: Thanks. *sees Snape and Neal* *dies laughing again*  
  
S/A: ENOUGH! I'm permanently scarred for life now. *shudders at sight of Snape in a unitard*  
  
Rosethorn: OOOH totally random comment but the girl who designed those unitards was a graduate of MY HIGHSCHOOL so GO MADEIRA!! WOOOOOOOHOOOOO! *stops as everyone stares at her* For what it's worth, I'm scarred for life too.  
  
S/A: Thank you for those words of support. Cane.*big cane comes and pulls Snape off stage, he is not on the rope anymore* Now team three...  
  
*the various cats all try to hide behind one another, Misto ends up in front*  
  
Rosethorn: *sees Misto and bursts into song* Oh well, I never was there ever, a cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees!  
  
Kati: *joins in*  
  
Misto: Ok, I am traumatized now...  
  
S/A: :oD  
  
RTT: So what do we have to do?  
  
Rosethorn: Pick a category like a good little boy.  
  
RTT: *smiles, half the girls in the audience faint* Alright.  
  
Macavity: *mutters something about stupid Jellicles*  
  
Rosethorn: *smacks Macavity* If you're not going to pick a category don't say anything at all.  
  
Macavity: You let Mr. Full-of-himslef over there talk nd he wasn't picking a catagory!  
  
Rosethorn: We happen to like Mr. Full-of-himself. You shut up.  
  
S/A: *sings softly* Macavity's a Mystery Cat; he's called the Hidden Paw.  
  
Rosethorn: *hears* For he's a master criminal and can defy the law! But he can't defy us so don't you even try!  
  
Macavity: *mumbles* Stupid queens. You can't fight with them, and you can't control them.  
  
Misto: What are the catagories again?  
  
Rosethorn: Um...I forget. Kati?  
  
Kati: Oh Well, I Never, Was There Ever, A Cat So Clever, As Magical Mr. Mistoffelees and Bugs.  
  
RTT: I Never.  
  
Kati: Okeydokey! Um...Huddle! *she and Rosethorn go into a huddle*  
  
S/A: *joins huddle* What do we do?  
  
Rosethorn: Something to Macavity. He can't be allowed to mouth off to us like that. We are, after all, almighty.  
  
S/A: Yeah, but Macavity is cool!  
  
Kati: Cool, mean, and on Rosie's HIT LIST OF DOOM!  
  
Rosethorn: He's going to die anyway...after I lynch Peter Jackson for TOTALLY SCREWING UP MY BABY! *goes into a sulk*  
  
S/A:.....Anyways........  
  
Rosethorn: HE TOTALLY MESSED UP FARAMIR! *growls and goes offstage to lynch an effigy of Peter Jackson*  
  
Kati: Um....*Rosie walks back on* Feel better?  
  
Rosethorn: Yes. He's still on the hit list though. I think Hobbit has first dibs, unfortunately. Anyway. Macavity will die anyway, so what say we merely hurry it up a bit? Be merciful?  
  
Kati: NO, it has to be funny and this show is rated PG. S/A? S/A?  
  
S/A: Oh no you don't! *grabs Macavity who was trying to sneak off-stage*  
  
Rosethorn: We really need to do something to him.  
  
Audience: GET ON WITH IT!  
  
Kati: OKAY!  
  
S/A: I'll keep him occupied, you guys figure out something to do. *puts straightjacket on Macavity, and give him the inkblot test*  
  
Rosethorn: I know! Macavity has to sing Macavity the Mystery cat! Out loud!  
  
Kati: YES!  
  
S/A: We're done with the test. He's a bit unstable. O.K. what are we having him do?  
  
Rosethorn: He's singing his song. On stage. Out loud. And dancing with Neal who is still in the unitard.  
  
S/A: *laughs*  
  
Neal: Not again!  
  
Macavity: I will not sing that song!  
  
Kati: Yes again. Now be a good boy and do it or I'll lock you in the pen.  
  
Neal: No! NOT THE PEN! ANYTHING BUT THE PEN!  
  
Rosethorn: Sing it. Now. Or FACE MY WRATH!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Neal: Macavity's a Mystery Cat, He's called the Hidden Paw. For he's a master criminal who can defy the law. He's-  
  
Rosethorn: Okay, that sucked. Audience, feel free to throw tomatos at Macavity but not Neal because Kati will throw sharp pointy things back.  
  
Kati: Damn straight.  
  
Audience: YAY! *everyone takes out the bag of rotten tomatoes they got when they bought their tickets and throw them at Macavity*  
  
Macavity: *wails and runs offstage*  
  
S/A: *ends the show*  
  
*later in the dressing rooms, the three still haven't let the Cats go.*  
  
Kati: I wonder what happens if you get the Magical Mr. Mistoffelees drunk?  
  
*evil laughter*  
  
Rosethorn: OMG! WE never announced the winner!  
  
Kati: O_O  
  
Rosethorn: And the winner is...  
  
*you hear a beep, screen goes blank*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* HI! "Please, leave a contribution in the little box." Hope you liked! ~Libby & Rosie 


	12. We play a trick on Niko and Jareth gets ...

HEY ALL! Hope you luuuuuuurve it and you'd better review!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
RAVTIAOGS 2: Hello and welcome to Someone Annoying's Game Show! Here's your host Someone Annoying!  
  
S/A: *runs out on stage* HI everybody! *waves really energetically, you can tell she's had chocolate*  
  
RAVTIAOGS 2: Your cohosts, Kati and Rosethorn!  
  
*Kati runs on eagerly, Rosethorn walks on*  
  
Rosethorn: *sulkily* She ate my Samoas.  
  
Kati: Who did? *notices S/A* Shit.  
  
All the little kids in the audience: Oooooooo! She said a bad wooooooooooooooooooord.  
  
Kati: Oops.  
  
Rosethorn: *tapes Kati's mouth shut* Anyway! *suddenly becoming cheerful* Our teams for today are... *nudges S/A*  
  
S/A: Well today we have Gonff, Columbine, and Martin the Warrior!  
  
*all fall through the roof*  
  
Martin: REDWALLLLL! *swings sword at Kati, cuts Neal's leash off*  
  
Rosethorn: Bad Martin! *takes sword away*  
  
Neal: *after a moment of silence* I'm free. FREE! FREEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Kati: *grabs him* Oh no you're not.  
  
Rosethorn: *giggles and swings sword* I've got a SWORD, I've got a SWORD!  
  
S/A: A sword? Where?  
  
Rosethorn: *swings sword* Here! It's Martin's sword. I took it.  
  
S/A: *laughs insanely*  
  
Kati: Rosie, could you please stop swinging that thing around?  
  
Martin: Rose? Where's Rose?  
  
Rosethorn: WHEEEE! *sheathes sword* I'm a great warrior!  
  
Martin: Where's Rose, I ask again!  
  
S/A: She's not the Rose you're thinking of.  
  
Rosethorn: I can bring her back though...if you cooperate.  
  
Martin: Really? Thank you, thank you, thank you!  
  
Gonff: Who exactly are you people?  
  
S/A: I'm Someone Annoying, but you can call me S/A.  
  
Rosethorn: I'm Rosethorn. I'm your cohost. Do not, repeat, do not call me Rosie or kitten unless you have a death wish.  
  
Kati: And I'm busy! *struggles to keep Neal from running away*  
  
Rosethorn: That's Kati. The one who was until a moment ago on the leash is Neal. Kati! Here's your spare!  
  
Kati: *grabs bright orange leash and puts it on Neal* Thanks! *huggles Nealy-poo*  
  
S/A: Anyways....  
  
Rosethorn: Yeah. Next team is Jareth, Hoggle, and the Old Man with the Bird Hat!  
  
*They appear in a puff of smoke*  
  
S/A: HEY! IT'S THE OLD GUY WITH THE BIRD FOR A HAT!  
  
Rosethorn: No duh.  
  
Jareth: *looks offended* What? No one likes me?  
  
Random Fangirl from the Audience: *squeals* CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH??  
  
Jareth: Um...  
  
Rosethorn: NO! You can't. Jareth shut up. TEAM THREE!  
  
Kati: Please welcome Dedicates Lark, Niko, and Frostpine!  
  
S/A: I just got the most evil Idea.  
  
Rosethorn: Huddle! *they go into a huddle* So spill.  
  
S/A: We make Niko wear clothes that don't match! *evil laughter*  
  
Rosethorn: Funnnn.  
  
Kati: *evil laughter*  
  
Niko: *who has appeared and is behind them* Where am I?  
  
Lark: For that matter, where are we?  
  
Rosethorn: You're on SOMEONE ANNOYING'S GAME SHOW!  
  
Kati: Be afraid, be very afraid.  
  
S/A: *evil grin*  
  
Martin: REDWALLLL! *comes at them with an antenna given to him by Builder Guy*  
  
Builder Guy: And that was for no Extra Pay!  
  
Rosethorn: *takes antenna away and beats up Builder Guy with antenna*  
  
Builder Guy: Owww....  
  
Rosethorn: Categories!  
  
S/A: Labyrinth, Cookies, Wow My Socks Are On Fire, Toilet Head, and Gee I'm A Weirdo.  
  
Rosethorn: Are they really?  
  
S/A: No, not really. That would be fun though.  
  
Rosethorn: Yeah...  
  
Kati: Team One! Pick your category!  
  
Gonff: Why?  
  
Columbine: Just do it! I don't want to be stuck here all day!  
  
Gonff: Cookies.  
  
Rosethorn: All right! You must stand exactly where you are, and read the cue card.  
  
*points to back where there is a cue care that reads I Didn't Expect A Kind of Spanish Inquisition*  
  
Gonff: I didn't expect a kind of Spanish Inquisition.  
  
*The Monty Python guys burst in, dressed in red.*  
  
Monty Python Guy #1: NOBODY EXPECTS THE SPANISH INQUISITION!  
  
Monty Python Guy #2: Our chief weapon is surprise! Surprise and fear...fear and surprise...Our two chief weapons are surprise and fear and a ruthless efficiency!  
  
Monty Python Guy #2 cont.: Our three chief weapons are surprise and fear and a ruthless efficiency and an almost fanatical devotion to the Pope! Our four...our...I'll come in again.  
  
*they rush out*  
  
S/A: *laughs hysterically*  
  
Kati: HEY IT'S MONTY PYTHON GUYS!  
  
Rosethorn: Yup! Ain't it wonderful?  
  
Gonff: O_O  
  
Kati: Poor guy. I think he's scarred for life. Oh well!  
  
Rosethorn: Yes, we do that a lot.  
  
S/A: Team Two! Your category choice?  
  
Bird: WOW MY SOCKS ARE ON FIRE!  
  
Kati: You aren't wearin' any socks...  
  
Rosethorn: S/A? That's yours...  
  
S/A: *looks at Jareth and laughs evilly*  
  
Jareth: Uh-oh...  
  
Kati: This'll be good.  
  
Rosethorn: Oh, yes.  
  
S/A: O.K. Sock-Boy, c'mere. First you have to change into that really cool white outfit you wear at the end of the movie and THEN you have to run around screaming the I'm a little teapot song!  
  
Rosethorn: *falls over laughing and sends herself into a coma*  
  
Kati: Great. *revives Rosethorn* How may boxes of Samoas did you have hidden that she got into?  
  
Rosethorn: Only two. The other six stashes are hidden better.  
  
S/A: Found those too.  
  
Rosethorn: And the twelve in my dressing room?  
  
S/A: No but I'll get those after the show! Thanks!  
  
Rosethorn: You will not, because I have protective spells on my dressing room. If you go in there you'll turn into a frog.  
  
Kati: *groans* Just go change, you royal highness.  
  
S/A: COOL! I always wondered what it would be like to be a frog...  
  
Rosethorn: *sighs*  
  
*Jareth screams*  
  
Kati: *evil laughter*  
  
Rosethorn: So I dyed it pink. Is that such a crime?  
  
Jareth: I am NOT coming out in this.  
  
S/A: *drags Jareth out of the dressing room, Fangirl faints*  
  
Rosethorn: *shrieks and claws at eyes* The pants, the pants!  
  
Kati: *covers eyes* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Old Man With Bird For A Hat: *wakes up* AHHHH! MY SOCKS ARE ON FIRE!  
  
Rosethorn: They are? Oh! They are! Cool!  
  
Kati: Wow! Why can't my socks be on fire?  
  
S/A: Because they I washed them with fireproof laundry detergent.  
  
Rosethorn: Smart. Someone want to put the Old Man's socks out?  
  
Old Man: ARGGHHH! *runs around in circles and only succeeds in fanning flames more*  
  
Bird Hat: Stop running around, you idiot! Agh!  
  
S/A: This is funnier than seeing Jareth in his pink feathery costume!  
  
Rosethorn: Yes it is. Perhaps we ought to let them win, just because of that.  
  
Kati: Maybe, but we've still got team three! *turns to Niko Lark & Frostpine* What do you choose?  
  
Niko: I fear you.  
  
S/A: Good! *evil grin* So what catagory do you choose?  
  
Lark: I guess we choose Labyrinth.  
  
Jareth: That was a catagory? Why didn't we choose that?  
  
Rosethorn: Because you're stupid and you weren't listening. *smacks Jareth's hand* Bad Goblin King.  
  
Jareth: Oww...  
  
Kati: *laughs*  
  
Niko: *hides behind Lark*  
  
Rosethorn: Huddle! *they huddle* What fiendish plan do we have this time?  
  
S/A: We make Niko wear mismatching clothes!  
  
Rosethorn: God, it's fun to be evil. You wanna tell him or shall I?  
  
S/A: *bows* Go ahead!  
  
Rosethorn: *stands up* Niko! You have to follow Kati!  
  
Niko: Wh-Wh-Where are we going?  
  
Kati: Somewhere special!  
  
Jockeykid2: Rosethorn: Don't worry. You won't get hurt.  
  
S/A: *mutters* Much.  
  
Rosethorn: Hush, S/A  
  
Niko: What did she say?  
  
Kati: Nothing, just follow me.  
  
Rosethorn: Five, four, three, two, one...  
  
*Niko screams*  
  
*Kati's evil laughter is heard*  
  
Kati: Come on now. You have to come out or...you'll be stuck here FOREVER! *more evil laughter*  
  
Niko: AHHHH! NO! *runs on stage, he is wearing hot pink, bright orange, and forest green*  
  
Lark& Frostpine: *laugh*  
  
Rosethorn: *giggles*  
  
S/A: *falls to the floor in hysterical laughter*  
  
Kati: *wipes tear from eye*  
  
Niko: *sobs*  
  
Lark: *pats him on the shoulder* There, there *snickers* It can't be that bad...*snickers  
  
Niko: It's ....... horrible!  
  
Frostpine: *mutters* glad it wasn't me...  
  
Rosethorn: It could be worse. I'm serious. Go here: .  
  
S/A: What's that?  
  
Reader: Okay.....*clicks*  
  
S/A: *shrieks*  
  
Rosethorn: I told you it's horrible.  
  
Kati: *faints*  
  
S/A: *recovers* We could just take that off there you know.  
  
Rosethorn: True. But if that doesn't send our ratings up nothing will.  
  
Neal: I can't believe it! *tugs on leash* She's still got a death grip on this thing and she's unconscious!  
  
Rosethorn: Well, she is drooling over you, so...  
  
S/A: *laughs* Okay guys, who won?  
  
Rosethorn: Err...  
  
Kati: Errr...  
  
Jareth: Us.  
  
Rosethorn: *shrug* Yeah, all right.  
  
Jareth: What do we win?  
  
S/A: Nothing.  
  
Rosethorn: Oh, and Martin? Consolation prize...*snaps fingers, Rose appears*  
  
Martin: Rose!  
  
Rose: Martin!  
  
Rosethorn: Awwwwww......  
  
S/A: This is making me gag, lets get out of here!  
  
Jareth: Why don't I get a prize? He got one!  
  
Rosethorn: Fine. *snaps fingers, Sarah appears*  
  
Sarah: Where am I?  
  
Jareth: *stares*  
  
Rosethorn: On Someone Annoying's Game Show, but not as a contestant, you're a prize. Say hello to His Royal Tightness.  
  
Sarah: What's he doing here?  
  
Jareth: Hello, Sarah.  
  
Sarah: Jeez! What do I have to do to get away from you? First I run through your stupid Labyrinth to get back my stupid little half-brother and then there's all the fanfic authors hounding me and - and - *burst into tears*  
  
S/A: Okaay...........*snaps fingers, Sarah and Jareth disappear* Anyways! We've got to go!  
  
Kati: Ya'll come back now, y'hear?  
  
RAVTIAOGS 2: Tune in next time for Someone Annoying's Game Show!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Hope you all liked! ~Libby & Rosethorn 


	13. Complete Insanity

*sigh* must I tell you people this again, and again? YOU MUST REVIEW! YOU WILL REVIEW OR I WILL POUR MY LIVEWIRE MOUNTAIN DEW ON YOUR HEAD! Got that?!? ~Libby  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Audience: *chants* SAGS! SAGS! SAGS!  
  
RAVIAOGS 2: And now, it's time for the one and only Someone Annoying's Game Show!  
  
S/A: *runs out on stage* AGH! Wrong door! *runs back offstage*  
  
Rosethorn: Er...S/A?  
  
S/A: Hmm?  
  
Rosethorn: You're supposed to be on.  
  
S/A: Oops. *comes back on stage* Sorry! *grins*  
  
Audience *looks confused*  
  
Rosethorn: *wanders on* Hallo all. *stares at piece of paper in her hand and drools*  
  
Kati: Who's that?  
  
Rosethorn: Cismfn fomsf. *swallows drool* Colin Firth.  
  
Kati: EEEEE!*grabs paper*  
  
Rosethorn: NOOOO! My picture! *steals back*  
  
Kati: *steals picture again*  
  
Rosethorn: *steals back*  
  
*they fight over the picture*  
  
S/A: O_O  
  
RAVTIAOGS: O_O  
  
Audience: O_O  
  
Tech Person: *drools over own copy of picture*  
  
Meriadoc is MINE: S/A: Okaaay....  
  
Rosethorn: *snatches picture back* HA! *stuffs it down her front*  
  
RAVTIOGS: Ohhkay...and our first team is Mr. Darcy, Mrs. Darcy and Mr. Wickham!  
  
Rosethorn and Kati: EEEEEEEEEEEEE! Mr. Darcy! ::faint::  
  
S/A: *sighs and shakes her head, team one appears in a puff of smoke* Hello, welcome to Someone Annoying's game show, I'm Someone Annoying, and those two just fainted over you. *last bit said to Mr. Darcy*  
  
Mr. Darcy: *edges behind Elizabeth, who looks territorial*  
  
S/A: *laughs and revives Kati and Rosethorn*  
  
Rosethorn: *drools*  
  
S/A: Okay! Team two! Please welcome the Phantom of the Opera, Christine Daae, and Raoul  
  
Kati: Hey, two love triangles. Look at that.  
  
Elizabeth: *snide glance at Wickham* Well, with Wickham it was more like sheer idiocy on my part, and utter and complete arrogance on his.  
  
S/A: *laughs*  
  
Christine: Where am I?  
  
S/A: *sings* He there, the Phantom of the Opera! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Rosethorn: You said it, girlfriend.*joins in* THINK OF ME/THINK OF ME FONDLY/WHEN WE'VE SAID GOODBYE! Oh, and Raoul? Nice singing voice. Really. Christine, watch those high notes. You go all shrill. Phantom...*big googoo eyes* If I ask real nice will you sing Music of the Night for me?  
  
Raoul: *backs away, slowly*  
  
S/A: *to Phantom* Yeah, pleeeeease?  
  
Kati: *scornful look* She's not interested in you, dumbhead. She's in love with Briar. Or Faramir. Or possibly Mr. Darcy.  
  
Rosethorn: All of the above, Alex, please!  
  
S/A: *sniff, sniff*  
  
Audience: GET ON WITH IT!  
  
Mr. Darcy: Yes, do. You interrupted us. *glares as only Mr. Darcy can*  
  
Rosethorn: *swoons*  
  
S/A: *sighs* O.K., and Team Three is Daja, Tris and Sandry.  
  
*they fall through the roof*  
  
Tris: Oh no.  
  
Kati: *evilly* Oh yes.  
  
Sandry: Didn't Briar tell us about this place?  
  
S/A: Most likely. Were there very evil people who made other people do evil things?  
  
Sandry: That was pretty much how he described it, yeah.  
  
Daja: He also said something about a girl who kept flirting with him.  
  
Rosethorn: *revives* Me!  
  
Kati: *laughs*  
  
Neal: Who's Briar?  
  
Kati: That was before you came on.  
  
Rosethorn: *catches sight of Mr. Darcy again and drools*  
  
Wickham: Don't I get anyone drooling at me???  
  
Rosethorn: No. You're a bastard. *goes back to drooling*  
  
S/A: *is kind of confused* O.K.....  
  
Daja: What are we doing here anyway?  
  
Kati: Ddn't Briar tell you? You're playing a game show, as in on live TV *mutters* even though no-one watches us anymore*  
  
Audience: We do!  
  
S/A: Well of course you do. We've tied you to your seats.  
  
Kati: Heh, heh...didi I mention that we're on live TV, as in THE CAMREAS ARE ON!  
  
S/A: Ooops.  
  
Rosethorn: Right. Anyway. CATEGORIES! Are: Stir-Fry, Wickham is a Bastard, Colin Firth is Gorgeous, We All Scream, For Ice Cream, and Problems.  
  
S/A:*laughs at the last catagory, an audience member walks in late*  
  
Little Kid In The Audience: Oooooo! You got here laaaaaate!  
  
Late Audience Member: Shut up! *sits down*  
  
Rosethorn: Silence from the audience PLEASE! Now. Team one. What will your category be?  
  
Kati: *in a demonic voice* CHOOSE! CHOOSE A CATAGORY!  
  
Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy: Wickham is a bastard.  
  
Wickham: I feel so unloved! *pouts*  
  
Rosethorn: *smacks* Shut up.  
  
S/A: O.K.! What do we make them do?  
  
Rosethorn: Nothing to Mr. Darcy! Because he's scrumptious and I have confidence in Elizabeth to kill us both if he gets hurt. Ditto for her. Minus the scrumptious part, that is.  
  
Kati: *laughs* So what do we do to the bastard?  
  
Rosethorn: Something painful?  
  
Kati: Oooooooh. Painful is good!  
  
Rosethorn and Kati: S/A?  
  
S/A: *mumbling something about the voodoo doll in her closet*  
  
Kati: Let's just leave her alone for a while.  
  
Rosethorn: Yeah. Er.  
  
Kati: Anyways, you know them best, so what do we do?  
  
Rosethorn: Er...I can't think of anything so my sophy will decide the punishment!  
  
Sophy: *walks on*  
  
S/A: *snaps out of her voodoo chant* Who're you?  
  
Rosethorn: She's my sophmore. *ahem* SOPHY!  
  
Sophy: Freshie! *hugs*  
  
Rosethorn: You get to pick something painful to do to Wickham-the-Bastard!  
  
Sophy: Yay!  
  
S/A: *laughs*  
  
Kati: So what do you choose?  
  
Sophy: Shove him into a corset and have some pompous jerk break HIS heart! Or else just shove him into a corset.  
  
Rosethorn: And castrate him! Weeheehee!  
  
S/A: Okay! *grabs corset out of closet trying to hide voodoo doll*  
  
Rosethorn: What's with the voodoo doll?  
  
S/A: Nothin- I mean, what voodoo doll? I don't have a voodoo doll of my worst enemy hidden in my closet. if that's what you're thinking.  
  
Rosethorn: Oh.  
  
Kati: Anyways. * takes corset and advances on Wickham*  
  
Wickham: *nervously* What are you doing with that thing?  
  
Kati: Nothing.*shoves it on him and des up the laces in record time, setting a Guinness world record*  
  
Wickham: AIGHH! What is this torture device?  
  
Kati: It's the corset that S/A had to wear for a medievil fair at her school.  
  
Rosethorn: *winces in sympathy*  
  
S/A: It was my torture and now it's yours. Hey, Kati, do you realize you set a world record?  
  
Kati: Really? Wow!  
  
*Sophy and Rosethorn clap*  
  
Kati: *bows*  
  
Raoul: Excuse me ladies, but may I ask what we're doing here?  
  
Rosethorn: Quiet, you.  
  
Kati: Wait your turn!  
  
Christine: What are we doing?  
  
Abby (my friend): *jumps up from the audience* IT'S THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!  
  
Rosethorn: QUIET! ALL of you! Especially you, you empty-headed, shrill- voiced, peabrain of a girl!  
  
Abby: *looks offended*  
  
Rosethorn: Not you, her!  
  
Abby: Oh! Good insult by the way. *rounds on Christine* WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING LEAVING HIM LIKE THAT? HE WAS INFATUATED WITH YOU! HOW COULD YOU NOT SEE THAT? *runs over and gives Phantom a hug*  
  
Rosethorn: *pleased* Why thank you. I happen to agree with you, by the way. I think Christine and Raoul deserve each other. *scowls at them* Now, Eric honey, you deserve something better.  
  
Abby: Like meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! *clings to him*  
  
Rosethorn: *pries Abby off* Hang on a second. We need to finish with Wickham first. *grins and waves Anakin's pink sundress*  
  
S/A: *laughs hysterically, all three host advance on Wickham*  
  
Wickham: What are you...get away... *all converge on him and hide him from view* AUGHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Abby: *laughs evilly*  
  
*unconverge. Wickham is wearing the sundress and looking totally miserable. Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy are leaning on each other, laughing their heads off.*  
  
S/A: O.K. now on to team two!  
  
Kati: TEAM TWO! What is your category?  
  
Raoul: *stupidly* Problems!  
  
Rosethorn: What fiendish plan did we have for him?  
  
S/A: We should try to make them win and give Abby to the Phantom ad a prize. She'd be thrilled. Or we could see if Abby is compatible to the Phantom that would be funny.  
  
Rosethorn: Erm. Let's lock Raoul and Christine in the same room and make him listen to her sing! Then we can make the Phantom play Music of the Night for us. *sighs happily*  
  
S/A: Good idea. I'll say it. Okay. Raoul, Christine, go in there. Christine, I want you to sing 'Think of Me' over and over and over.  
  
Raoul: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Rosethorn: Quit it with the Luke impression!  
  
S/A: *grins* Just go. *they do so* Now, Erik, would you please sing Music of the Night for us?  
  
Rosethorn, Kati, and Abby: PLEASE? *Bambi-eyes*  
  
Phantom: *sees Abby* Um.........  
  
Abby: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?  
  
Rosethorn: You can keep her. You'll like her. Honest!  
  
Abby: I'll do whatever you say!  
  
Phantom: I do not think that this would be a good idea.  
  
Kati: Oh, c'mon! It's not like you're on live TV or anything.  
  
Audience: YES HE IS!  
  
Kati: Oh, right...  
  
Rosethorn: If you don't play it...we'll...we'll...uh...give you to Abby for the rest of eternity!  
  
Abby: Are you saying that's bad?  
  
Phantom: O.K.! I'll sing it! *sings the music of the night*  
  
Rosethorn: *falls asleep with smile on her face*  
  
Kati: *does the same*  
  
S/A: *smiles evilly and waits till the end of the song to wake them up*  
  
Abby: *faints*  
  
Rosethorn: *yawn* Sorry 'bout that, it's just that I listen to Music of the Night to fall asleep, since it's so prettyful.  
  
Abby: *looks dazed* I love that song...  
  
Rosethorn: Me too. Will not sing it, though. We have another team to get to..  
  
Sandry: Wow. He has a good voice.  
  
Abby: Yeah....*drifts off into daydreams*  
  
Tris: *lightening hair* I am not doing anything stupid like they had too. *points at Wickham*  
  
Rosethorn: Relax. We hate Wickham. We like you. *in best game-show voice* Tris, Daja and Sandry! Which door will *you* choose?  
  
Daja: Um.....  
  
S/A: So, what catagory?  
  
Tris: Er....stir fry?  
  
S/A: *laughs evilly*  
  
Tris: *Lightning hair*  
  
S/A: *stops laughing*  
  
Rosethorn: Wasn't that last week?  
  
Kati: Nope!  
  
Rosethorn:....I could have sworn it was last week...  
  
S/A: Huddle! *whispers* So what do we do?  
  
Rosethorn: ....I really thought stir fry was last week.  
  
S/A: We've established that. So what do we do?  
  
Kati: Er....er...  
  
S/A: We can't do anything really mean, because Tris will set the building on fire.  
  
Kati: Point.  
  
Rosethorn: ....but stir fry was last week...  
  
S/A: No it wasn't!  
  
Kati: Er...actually, Rosethorn, I think she's right. Look at the categories. *points*  
  
Rosethorn: *reads* Oh.  
  
S/A: See? But we still have a problem.  
  
Kati: What?  
  
S/A: What do we do? They'll hurt us!  
  
Rosethorn: Er....ask them to tell us about Rosethorn and Crane?  
  
S/A: O.K. I think that's safe.  
  
Kati: *to girls* So, you guys, what's happening with Rosethorn (the real one) and Crane?  
  
Sandry: There's another Rosethorn?  
  
Rosethorn: *waves*  
  
Sandry: Oh.  
  
Kati: Her name isn't really Rosethorn, we just call her that. So what's the scoop?  
  
Sandry: *giggles*  
  
Daja: They're *besotted.* It's *disgusting*. I never want to see a couple that in love again. *mimes throwing up*  
  
S/A: *laughs hysterically* Now Rosethorn lovesick would be priceless! Is Briar mad that we forgot to let him hang us by our toes from the well?  
  
Tris: Uh. Yeah. A lot. Oh well.  
  
Kati: We can go after the show.  
  
Rosethorn: As if!  
  
S/A: *teasingly* I thought you liked Briar!  
  
Rosethorn: NOPE! In love with my wonderful Darren now....*sighs dreamily*  
  
S/A & Kati: *both raise an eyebrow*  
  
Rosethorn: Don't ask cause I ain't telling.  
  
S/A: Okay. Anyways, it's really bad there?  
  
Sandry: YES!  
  
Tris: Hey! It's their fault Rosethorn and Crane got together in the first place!  
  
Rosethorn: Cool. Bye. *Tris, Sandry and Daja disappear*  
  
S/A: *hails Rosethorn* You just saved us from a fatal disaster.  
  
Rosethorn: Eh? I just wanted to get rid of them because I'm getting a headache.  
  
Kati: Oh. Well thanks, anyways!  
  
Rosethorn: 'sokay. Are we done? I need Tylenol.  
  
S/A: WAIT! Who won?  
  
Kati: Can anybody read that? *points to smudge on cue card*  
  
Cue Card Guy: I can't even read that!  
  
Rosethorn: Eh...everybody wins except Wickham, Christine and Raoul.  
  
S/A: Hey, where's Abby and the Phantom?  
  
Rosethorn: *shrug* They disappeared when we were questioning Team three. I'd rather not think about what they were doing.  
  
S/A: *winces* Yeah. Okay everyone, hope you enjoyed the show! *all exit*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* THANK YEW, THANK YEW! ~Libby & Rosethorn 


	14. The Holiday Special or Ice Cream and Xfi...

Hi! We're back. I had a looooooooooooong stint where my computer wasn't working, so that's my excuse!! Read and enjoy!  
  
~Libby a.k.a. Veralidaine Sarrasri *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
RAVTIAOGS 2: Hello all, and welcome to this special holiday edition of Someone Annoying's Game Show! Here's your host, Someone Annoying!  
  
S/A: *bounces out on stage* Hiya!  
  
Rosethorn: *bounces out in elf dress* Hello!  
  
Kati: *bounces out in hobbit suit with Neal dressed as Bilbo* Hi!  
  
S/A: You guys! I haven't seen RotK yet!  
  
Rosethorn: So? You wore your pirate outfit for three days after PotC and I hadn't seen it yet!  
  
S/A: I love Captain Jack Sparrow! *grins and takes out mini-picture of him* And Merry! *pulls Merry out from under a chair*  
  
Rosethorn: Yes, well, lots of Merry in RotK. Now the teams...?  
  
S/A: Really??? *smiles*  
  
RAVTIAOGS 2: All the way from Middle Earth it's Peregrin (Pippin) Took, Boromir of Gondor, and King Theodin of Rohan!  
  
*Pippin, Boromir, and Theodin fall through the roof*  
  
Rosethorn: Do us a favor, Pip, I know it's hard for you, but try not to do anything...stupid.  
  
S/A: *big grin* Hi, Pippin! I have your friend! *holds up Merry*  
  
Pippin: Merry! *he pounces* Are you all right? We've been looking for you everywhere!!  
  
Merry: *smiles* Hi, Pip! How've you been?  
  
Pippin: Confused! Uh...where are we, anyway?  
  
Kati: You're on Someone Annoying's Game Show!  
  
Rosethorn: Be afraid, be very afraid.  
  
S/A: *evil grin*  
  
Kati: Team two?  
  
Pippin: *twitch*  
  
RAVTIAOGS 2: All the way from the sunny Caribbean, it's Elizabeth Swann, Will Turner, and Captain Jack Sparrow!  
  
Merry: Are you all right, Pip?  
  
Pippin: *twitch* Fine... *twitch*  
  
*Jack, Elizabeth and Will drop through the roof*  
  
S/A: *sees Jack, faints*  
  
Kati: *sighs* *puts Jack in a box*  
  
Rosethorn: *throws water on S/A*  
  
S/A: *gets up, looks around* Where is he??  
  
Rosethorn: In the box. We can't have our host unconscious for the show.  
  
S/A: But.........but.........  
  
Kati: No buts!  
  
Rosethorn: Next team!  
  
RAVTIAOGS 2: And all the way from Tortall, we have everyone's favorite Prime Minister, Sir Gareth the Younger of Naxen, everyone's least favorite squire, Alexander of I-can't-read-this-smudge, and Emperor Kaddar of Carthak!  
  
S/A: *sarcastically* Whoopee!  
  
Kati: S/A, you should be happy! Only six shop-lifting, er, I mean shopping days 'till Christmas!  
  
(THIS SHOW DOES NOT PROMOTE SHOP-LIFTING)  
  
S/A: Let me see Jack??  
  
Rosethorn: AFTER the show. Categories!  
  
Gary: WAIT! Where are we? What's going on?And why am I standing next to this awful little sneak?  
  
Kati: *sigh*  
  
Rosethorn: *bounce* You're on Someone Annoying's Game Show!  
  
Kati: Be afraid, be very afraid!  
  
S/A; *evil, evil grin*  
  
Pippin: *twitch*  
  
Merry: *to S/A* You might want to stop doing that, Pippin's twitching.  
  
S/A: *big evil grin*  
  
Rosethorn: Why do you think she's doing it?  
  
Merry: That's cruel!  
  
Kati: It's funny, too.  
  
Merry: Yes, but....  
  
S/A: Okay! Rosie, your turn for catagories.  
  
Rosethorn: Okay! We Are Evil, S/A Loves Jack, Modest Destiny Rocks, But Dominic Deegan Rocks More, I Love RotK and But I Love the X-files More.  
  
Kati: Ooookay, um maybe she should lay off the movie theatre popcorn. It does stuff to ya.  
  
S/A: *grin* I know!  
  
Rosethorn: What? They're all TRUE!!!  
  
S/A: Sadly, yes. Now -  
  
*Mulder and Scully burst in through a stage door*  
  
Rosethorn: SQUEEEEEEEEEE! *pounces on Mulder and huggles him*  
  
Scully: Are you sure we're in the right place?  
  
Mulder: *looking very freaked out* Um. Is this Someone Annoying's Game Show?  
  
S/A: Welcome! I'm Someone Annoying, and these are my co-hosts Kati and the one attatched to you is Rosethorn.  
  
Rosethorn: *TWINKLE TWINKLE BUBBLES* Oh, BTW, Scully, can I have your autograph? You're SO COOL....  
  
S/A: *apologetically* Sorry, she just had a lot of movie-theatre popcorn.  
  
Rosethorn: I DID NOT!  
  
S/A: Did too!  
  
Mulder: Um. Well, regardless, will you please get off me?  
  
Rosethorn: DID NOT!...and no, I won't. *grin*  
  
S/A: Riight, now we have a game to continue!  
  
Rosethorn: S/A, can I keep them? They followed me home...  
  
Kati: Rosethorn!  
  
S/A: Rosethorn can keep them, because I have Merry and Mistoffeles, and you have Neal.  
  
Scully: Um, bye.  
  
S/A: Wait!  
  
Rosethorn: NOO! *grabs Scully too* You can be my shopping buddy! YAY! And we can keep Mulder on a leash and feed him carrots.  
  
Scully: *suddenly gets very evil grin on her face*  
  
Mulder: Uh-oh...  
  
S/A: *laughs* So, why are you here anyways?  
  
Scully: Well, we WERE here to investigate this. But I kinda like Rosethorn's proposal, so I suggest we stay.  
  
Rosethorn: *gets humongous grin on face*  
  
S/A: Yay! We were wierd enough to get FBI!!!  
  
Kati: Well, no, just the WEIRD FBI. But that works too. *grin* Can we continue playing now??  
  
Rosethorn: Sure! *gets leash and puts it on Mulder*  
  
Pippin: *twitch*  
  
S/A: *laughs hysterically and falls on box*  
  
Kati: So, um, it appears that I am the only sane one for once...Team ONE! What category do you choose?  
  
Pippin: *twitch*  
  
Boromir: I'm very frightened.  
  
Rosethorn: Oh, you should be. *pets Mulder*  
  
Theoden: Well, since everyone else is a COWARD, I choose I Love RotK  
  
S/A: YAY!!!  
  
Kati: We should let Scully choose!  
  
Scully: Um. I have no idea what you're talking about.  
  
Rosethorn: No, let's do the first one and show her the ropes. :-) Then she can be our evil mistress of task-designing.  
  
S/A: O.K.!!  
  
Scully: Okay...  
  
Kati: I think we should feed Pippin the last two tubs of hallucinogenic ice- cream!  
  
Rosethorn: Um, wouldn't that scar him for life?  
  
S/A: That's the point!  
  
Rosethorn: But...he's cute.  
  
S/A: How about we give it to Theodin because he's *loudly* not a COWARD!  
  
Theodin: Aye, I am not a coward! Give me what you will and I will take it, for I am brave and strong!  
  
Scully: ...And an idiot.  
  
Kati: Oh, I like her.  
  
S/A: That's the spirit! *hands Theodin two tubs of chocolate flavoured hallucinogenic ice-cream and a spoon* Dig in!  
  
Theodin: *eats* Okay, I have completed...the...task...oooh, pretty colors!  
  
S/A: This is so much fun!!  
  
(THIS SHOW DOES NOT PROMOTE THE USE OF DRUGS, EITHER!)  
  
Rosethorn: *to audience* This was born out of a desire to hear Theodin say, "Pretty colors."  
  
Kati: YAY!!  
  
S/A: *evil grin*  
  
Pippin: *twitch*  
  
Theodin: Shiny pretty colors...*takes sword* OOh, sharp pointy thing. Maybe I can kill him now...*takes random swing and falls over* Whee!  
  
Boromir: Um. Okay. Right. Aren't I supposed to be dead?  
  
S/A: That's correct!  
  
Boromir: So, why am I not?  
  
Audience Member: Because you're on Someone Annoying's Game Show and they defy the laws of nature!  
  
Kati: Silence, mortal!  
  
Audience Member: I would be quiet if I could get out of these seats! I gotta take a shi-  
  
S/A: That's enough!  
  
Rosethorn: No naughty language on public television!  
  
Mulder: #*$&.  
  
Rosethorn: *SMACK*  
  
Mulder: Oww....  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow: That's a familiar sound.  
  
Rosethorn: Hush!  
  
Kati: 'Kay, Theodin is no longer entertaining. Team TWO! What is your choice of categories?  
  
Jack Sparrow: Can I come out of this box?  
  
Kati: Can we trust S/A?  
  
S/A: *nods*  
  
Rosethorn: In other words, no to both.  
  
S/A: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease???? I-promise-I'll-be-good-and-not-jump-on-him- and-not-faint!!!!  
  
Jack Sparrow: What she said, luv.  
  
Rosethorn: *sigh* Fine, but I won't be responsible for the consequences.  
  
Jack Sparrow: Thank ye.  
  
S/A: YAAAAAAAAY!!!  
  
Kati: *lets Jack out of the box*  
  
S/A: HIHIHIHIHIHIHI!!! Er..*composes herself* Team Two, what do you choose??  
  
Will: Um...  
  
Elizabeth: Er...  
  
Jack: Oh, for pete's sake. S/A loves Jack.  
  
S/A: Yeppers peppers!! I dooooo!!!  
  
Rosethorn: Scully? You want to have a go as evil mistress of the tasks?  
  
Scully: Um, okay, I'll try.  
  
Kati: YAY!  
  
Scully: Um...they get to tie each other up, smear wasabi on the ropes and then chew their way out.  
  
Rosethorn: ....She's evil.  
  
Kati: *laughs hysterically*  
  
S/A: Not Jack!  
  
Neal: I don't see what's so great about him.  
  
S/A: *growls*  
  
Pippin: *twitches*  
  
Rosethorn: Oh, come on, it won't damage him permanently. Plus, his mouth is so hardened from rum that I doubt he'll even taste it.  
  
S/A: *reluctantly* Okay..... I'll get the rope!! *pulls really long rope out of jeans pocket*  
  
Will: ....O_O  
  
Kati: Get used to it, honey. These things happen a lot.  
  
Jack: I think I like this girl!  
  
S/A: Thanks! *hands him rope and gives Merry a big hug to stop him from running away*  
  
Pippin: *twitch*  
  
S/A: *big evil grin*  
  
*challenge ensues*  
  
Rosethorn: *sits back and watches screaming chaos, sharing a bucket of popcorn with Scully* Hey, this is funny!  
  
S/A: Rosethorn! You didn't steal the movie theatre popcorn maker again, did you?  
  
Kati: *watches, laughing hysterically*  
  
Rosethorn: No, this is microwave popcorn.  
  
S/A: It better be.  
  
Jack: *is free* Well! That wasn't too bad.  
  
*Will and Elizabeth are still writhing on the floor, screaming*  
  
S/A: *points and laughs hysterically*  
  
Kati: Ah, the sound of torture. Music to my ears.  
  
Scully: This is funny. I'm glad we're staying.  
  
Mulder: You can be glad, you get to sit around and be evil, but I get to fetch the popcorn!  
  
Rosethorn: Minion! Fetch more popcorn! *evil grin*  
  
S/A: *turning purple*  
  
Jack: *to Rosethorn* Is she all right?  
  
Rosethorn: She's just amused. Security! Lead these poor people off so they can have some water. Team THREE! What will you choose?  
  
Gary: Um....  
  
Kaddar: Ah...perhaps we shouldn't choose. *edges away from Scully* I'm kinda scared of her...  
  
Scully: *innocent smile that somehow comes off as being very evil indeed*  
  
S/A: *is returning to normal shade* She grows on you.  
  
Rosethorn: Hell yeah.  
  
Mulder: I'd have to agree with that.  
  
Kaddar: Um... You are Evil.  
  
Kati: Which you?  
  
Kaddar: That's what I choose.  
  
Gary: It's We areEvil, you domnoddy!  
  
Kati: Ooohh...  
  
Alex: We are so screwed.  
  
Gary: Tell me about it.  
  
Scully: Let's see...you lot get to try and arrest a whirlwind. While shaving your heads.  
  
Mulder: This is NOT based off me, I swear.  
  
S/A: Isn't Kaddar's head already shaved?  
  
Rosethorn: No, because then he would be a slave.  
  
S/A: Oh, yeah!!  
  
Kati: Smart, S/A. You lot, hop to it!  
  
*they do the challenge*  
  
*Alex ends up bleeding from the head, while Gary is spinning around and around in circles and Kaddar is sulking in a corner because Alex took his gun away*  
  
Rosethorn: *point and laugh*  
  
S/A: Ooh! Guns!  
  
(THIS SHOW DOES NOT PROMOTE GUN USE!)  
  
Rosethorn: *reading above* We don't promote much of anything, really, except our own amusement.  
  
Kati: Yeah, good point. Oh, crap, the studio guys are coming...I think we're out of time.  
  
S/A: Even if it includes drugs and gun use.  
  
Rosethorn: Yeah, really.  
  
S/A: Wasn't this supposed to be a holiday special?  
  
Kati: Make Jack sing the Pirate's Life For Me song!  
  
Rosethorn: ...this was a holiday special? Do we even have holiday specials?  
  
S/A: Not really.Well, not usually.  
  
Kati: Um, guys...we're cutting into Dawsen's Creek's time, and the cast members are storming the theater.  
  
S/A: *waves to Dawson's Creek cast members* HI EVERYONE! I DON'T WATCH YOUR SHOW! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-  
  
**screen goes black and Dawson's Creek comes on**  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HIYA!!!!! MUAHAHAHA!! We hope you enjoy, and leave a review or I will track you down and make you be on the show! ~Libby a.k.a. Veralidaine Sarrasri 


	15. Pink Sundresses and Twitching

Well, here we are, again! WE LOVE YOU ALL!!! runs into a wall......ow.....   
  
RAVTIAOGS 2: Hello, and welcome to yet another episode of Someone Annoying's Game Show! Here's your host, Aleeeeex Trebek!  
  
Alex Trebek: walks out onstage Hello and welcome to another epi-  
  
S/A: runs in and tackles him Trying to steal my show again, Alex?  
  
Rosethorn: offstage Alex! Get back in your cage! comes on Sorry about that, folks.  
  
S/A: Thank you, Rosethorn. Kati? Neal?  
  
Kati: runs out, Neal not far behind Hiya!!  
  
Neal: tugs at leash and mumbles something  
  
Kati: I love you, too!  
  
S/A: Rosie, was Sophy gonna come again tonight?  
  
Rosethorn: No, she couldn't. I plan to kidnap her next time, though. She wants to be a contestant. evil laughter  
  
S/A: Contestant? Oooh.. snicker  
  
Kati: Who are the contestants tonight?  
  
Rosethorn: Team one is Aly, Kyprioth and Nawat! Wow, first time we've had a god on here, I think.  
  
S/A: I haven't read - ooh, did someone say a god??  
  
Aly, Kyprioth and Nawat crash through the roof  
  
Rosethorn: Yup. Kyprioth is the Trickster God. We're gonna have our work cut out for us, methinks.  
  
S/A: Yay! Gods!  
  
Kati: Just one.  
  
Kyprioth: What? What? Who's a god?  
  
S/A: You!  
  
Kyprioth: No I'm not!  
  
Rosethorn: Yes you are. Shut up. Who's Team Two?  
  
Kati: It's the Charmed Ones! Wecome Piper, Pheope, and Paige Halliwell!  
  
Rosethorn: Heh...Charmed came on right after the X-files but I never had time to watch it. Oh well. Welcome!  
  
Halliwell sisters appear in a puff of smoke  
  
Piper: Um...tries to freeze  
  
Kati: Uh-uh-uh. Just for that, the Evil Mistress of Task-Assigning will be even eviller.  
  
S/A: Sorry, but no magic, other than from us!  
  
Piper: Look, little girl, you obviously don't have a son you were just about to go feed!  
  
Rosethorn: Yeah, well, you don't have a pirate ship you were about to go raid. Or a pink sundress you're terrified of. Or an island you were about to destroy. Or...  
  
Kati: claps hand over Rosethorn's mouth You're going to give away our ultra-secret plans for world dominiation!  
  
S/A: Geez, Rosethorn! We are on national TV! Even if we only have about 8 viewers and no fan sites....  
  
Rosethorn: Heh heh. Sorry.  
  
(HINT HINT about the fan sites WINK WINK)  
  
S/A: Now! Team Three is Luke Skywalker, Han Solo and Yoda!  
  
Rosethorn: screams Yoda! sings I met him in a swamp down on Dagobah, where the swamps they bubble like carbonated soda. S-O-D-A soda!  
  
S/A: laughs hysterically Yay for Yoda. to Yoda You kick butt in Episode 2!  
  
Yoda: Kick butt do I?  
  
Rosethorn: Yesyesyes! Kicked Dooku's butt. Handily.  
  
S/A: Yes! hugs Yoda  
  
Yoda: Hug me do not!  
  
S/A: I can if I want to! hugs him again  
  
Yoda: No! NO! Hug me do not! Comfortable with this situation, I am not!  
  
S/A: Too bad! Kati, catagories?  
  
Kati: Healthy Habits, Stupid Articles, Spirit, Opportunity, The Return of Stir-Fry and Over the Rainbow Am I, Am I!  
  
S/A: Okay! Team one! What do you choose?!  
  
Luke: Wait! Where are we?  
  
Pheobe: I doubt they'd tell you!  
  
Rosethorn: You're on Someone Annoying's Game Show!  
  
Kati: Be afraid, be very afraid.  
  
S/A: evil grin Hiya, Lukey! You've met your father?  
  
Luke: Um...yes...why?  
  
S/A: Did he rant about three horrible people and a pink sundress?  
  
Luke: Um...yes...was that you?  
  
S/A: evil, evil grin  
  
Rosethorn: All I can say is...be afraid. Be VERY afraid.  
  
S/A: SO! Team one! What do you choose?  
  
Aly: Um. Can we abstain from picking?  
  
S/A: Nope! Do you want to loose?  
  
Aly: Given the choice between losing and hideous embarrassment and possible bodily harm...I'll go with losing.  
  
Kati: Oh, c'mon! Be a good sport!  
  
S/A: Did your mother tell you about this?  
  
Aly: Yes.  
  
Kati: We're not really all that bad.  
  
Rosethorn: Um. Yes we are.  
  
Kati: Rosethorn!  
  
S/A: Fine. Anyone else on team one wanna choose?  
  
Kyprioth: Eh. Let's go with The Return of Stir-Fry. Cowards, all of you.  
  
S/A: Yay! Stir-Fry! Scully?  
  
Rosethorn: evil grin Summon the Evil Mistress of Task-Assigning!  
  
Kati: SCULLY!  
  
Scully: pokes head out on stage What? I'm still trying to get the leash back on Mulder!  
  
Kati: runs back and helps I've had lots of practice!  
  
Mulder: yelps I am NOT coming out in this!  
  
Scully: shrug Suit yourself. comes back onstage Alrighty. What's up?  
  
S/A: Assign a task for team one.  
  
Scully: Okay. Hum. Eat bugs possessed by demons!  
  
S/A: gins and buckets of demonposessed bugs appear  
  
Aly: Do I bloody look stupid?  
  
Kyprioth: Ooh, cool! eats bugs  
  
Nawat: Bugs! eats  
  
S/A: laughs Go on, Aly. Everyone else is doing it!  
  
Aly: I repeat. Do I LOOK stupid?  
  
S/A: No. But they look like they're having so much f-looks at two bug- smeared faces and shudders Ewwwwww......Gross, but sooo cool!  
  
Kyprioth: Is this supposed to do something?  
  
Nawat: begins trying to run up the wall, screeching and spinning his head around like an owl  
  
Rosethorn: Um. That.  
  
S/A: Now that looks like fun.  
  
Kati: Yeah... eats bug  
  
Rosethorn: Oh, great, now we've lost our co-host.  
  
S/A: sighs as Kati runs through the audience dripping nacho cheese on people  
  
Rosethorn: Oh well. suddenly switches on wrath-of-the-gods voice TEAM TWO! WHAT DO YOU SELECT!  
  
Paige: Um.... Nothing, please. I'd rather not have to eat bugs.]  
  
Rosethorn: Oh, you won't have to eat bugs. The tortur---er--challenges are never the same twice.  
  
Pheobe: Good. I'm kinda hungry, so the one with Stir-Fry in it.  
  
Piper: PHEOBE!!  
  
Rosethorn: evil grin SUMMON THE EVIL MISTRESS OF TASK-ASSIGNING!  
  
Kati: SCULLY!!!!  
  
Scully: I've been summoned already.  
  
S/A: Good. What tortu-er-task do you assign?  
  
Scully: Hmm....how about...being forced to endure thousands of people constantly saying, "You worship Satan, don't you? Do you worship Satan? Of course you do, call him up," etc.  
  
Random Audience Member: Er....are we really supposed to do that?  
  
S/A: Um...okay! AUDIENCE!! claps at audience  
  
Audience: in unison YOU WORSHIP SATAN, DON'T YOU? (etc, etc, or, the Authors were too lazy to type it all out)  
  
Kati: runs up a wall I ATE A DEMON-POSSESED BUG!! MUAHAHAHA! walks on ceiling  
  
Rosethorn: sighs I wish she'd stop. The rehearsals were bad enough.  
  
Nawat: twitch  
  
S/A: OY! YOU! nods head at big, muscle-y security crew dude Get Kati in a padded cell, please. The one with the ducks. You know what I'm talking about.  
  
Big, Muscle-y Security Crew Dude: Right-o. takes Kati away  
  
S/A: So! Now that the Charmed Ones are scarred for life, I think we can send them home, eh?  
  
Rosethorn: Eh....I guess so.  
  
Paige: shaking I will get you, you stupid game show people. You will pay. Piper, Paige, and Pheobe disappear in a puff of smoke  
  
Rosethorn: They can try....muahahahaaaa...  
  
Audience and S/A and Security Guy: stare, twitch  
  
Rosethorn: ....right then...  
  
S/A: Kati won't be better for a while, so we just continue without her. Team three?  
  
Luke: Um...  
  
Han: Uh...  
  
Yoda: Touch me do not! TOUCH ME DO NOT!  
  
S/A: hugs Yoda again  
  
Yoda: YAGHHHHH!  
  
Scully: Well, personally, I think that's enough entertainment for a task right there.  
  
S/A: evil grin Remember the pink sundress?  
  
Rosethorn: Oooooh, yes. Sorry, oh Evil Mistress, we've already got a task for these....  
  
Scully: shrug 'Sokay.  
  
S/A: Luke, follow Rosethorn over there in to the dressing rooms, and then when you come out we'll tell you the rest of the task.  
  
Rosethorn: dances happily into the dressing room, singing Naked Luke, naked Luke, I get to see naked Luke...  
  
S/A: laughs  
  
Han: points and laughs  
  
S/A: Oh, Mr. Solo. I almost forgot about you. You can accompany them, as well. pushes him towards the dressing room Yoda can stay here hugs him  
  
Rosethorn: from inside dressing room EEE! NAKED HAN!  
  
Yoda: TOUCH ME DO NOT! twitch  
  
S/A: Fine. lets Yoda go  
  
Yoda: twitch  
  
Rosethorn: comes back out, leading both Luke and Han in sundresses  
  
S/A:laughs hysterically  
  
Rosethorn: Lukey, Lukey, you so fine, you so fine you blow my mind! Hey Lukey! Hey, hey, hey Lukey!  
  
Rosethorn: NOOOOOOO! falls down and writhes on the floor  
  
S/A: Riiiight.....Okay. NOW! Sing the Barney 'I Love You' Song!  
  
Luke and Han: look at each other, then run away screaming  
  
Yoda: twitch  
  
S/A: hugs Yoda Okay! That's all the time we have! Who are the winners?  
  
Yoda: twitch TOUCH ME DO NOT!!!! twitch, twitch  
  
Rosethorn: Stop traumatizing Yoda. I think the only one left standing is Aly.  
  
S/A: sniff, sniff But....but.....  
  
Rosethorn: I'll take away Jack...  
  
S/A: NOO! puts Yoda down, he runs away, never to be seen again, until the third movie Okay! Aly, Kyprioth, Nawat, oh thank god, you've calmed down, you are the winners!  
  
Rosethorn: giggles Until next time, folks....this is Someone Annoying's Game Show! puts arm around Scully's waist and waves  
  
Scully: waves  
  
S/A: I LOVE YOU ALL! runs off stage and into a wall......ow......  
  
RAVTIAOGS: giggles  
  
camera get a close up of S/A getting put into an ambulance, and then the screen goes blank and the credits roll  
  
long pause  
  
Rosethorn: head pokes in It's all over, folks. You can go now.  
  
The (REAL) End.  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! AND MAKE US FAN SITES! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Libby & Rosie 


End file.
